ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Fanon Edition
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Fanon Edition (also known as Super Fanon Bros.) is a fictional fighting game, identical as the official game, but with more characters but no echo or Mii fighters. Spirits are also included & the fighters can swim unlike the other games, though some of the characters will be aged up or have different voice actors. Roster Super Mario Bros. * Mario (Charles Martinet): A short & pudgy, but determined & cheery Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom as his adventures generally center upon rescuing Peach from Bowser. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Cape ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: F.L.U.D.D. ** Final Smash: Mario Finale * Luigi (Charles Martinet): Mario's slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother who acts as his sidekick & goes ghost-hunting sometimes. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Green Missile ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: Luigi Cyclone ** Final Smash: Poltergust 500 * Peach (Samantha Kelly): Mario’s love-interest & the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom which is constantly under attack by Bowser. ** Neutral Special: Toad ** Side Special: Peach Bomber ** Up Special: Peach Parasol ** Down Special: Vegetable ** Final Smash: Peach Blossom * Daisy (Deanna Mustard): Luigi's love-interest & the princess of Mushroom Kingdom Who first appears in Super Mario Land. ** Neutral Special: Toad ** Side Special: Daisy Bomber ** Up Special: Daisy Parasol ** Down Special: Vegetable ** Final Smash: Daisy Blossom * Rosalina (Laura Faye Smith): The adoptive mother of the Lumas, a species of sentient stars & the watcher of the cosmos who helps Mario save Peach from Bowser 1 time. ** Neutral Special: Luma Shot ** Side Special: Star Bits ** Up Special: Launch Star ** Down Special: Gravitational Pull ** Final Smash: Power Star * Bowser (Kenny James): The leader of the turtle-like Koopa race & has been Mario’s archenemy, though he has allied with him sometimes. ** Neutral Special: Fire Breath ** Side Special: Flying Slam ** Up Special: Whirling Fortress ** Down Special: Bowser Bomb ** Final Smash: Giga Bowser * Bowser Jr. (Caety Sagoian): Bowser’s son who wants to do nothing more than his father's will. ** Neutral Special: Clown Cannon ** Side Special: Clown Kart Dash ** Up Special: Abandon Ship! ** Down Special: Mecha Koopa ** Final Smash: Shadow Mario Paint * Piranha Plant: The Mushroom Kingdom’s version of Venus Fly-Traps. ** Neutral Special: Spike Ball ** Side Special: Poison ** Up Special: Piranhacopter ** Down Special: Lunging Bite ** Final Smash: Petey Piranha Yoshi * Yoshi (Kazumi Totaka): A green anthropomorphic dinosaur who helps Mario on his adventures by giving him a ride over gaps he can’t jump. ** Neutral Special: Egg Lay ** Side Special: Egg Roll ** Up Special: Egg Throw ** Down Special: Yoshi Bomb ** Final Smash: Yoshi Stampede Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong (Takashi Nagasako): The grandson of Cranky Kong who once kidnapped Pauline from Mario much like him, but eventually buried the hatchet with him & went on to have his own adventures on Donkey Kong Island. ** Neutral Special: Giant Punch ** Side Special: Headbutt ** Up Special: Spinning Kong ** Down Special: Hand Slap ** Final Smash: It’s On Like Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong (Katsumi Suzuki): Donkey Kong’s nephew who helps him out on his adventures like Luigi. ** Neutral Special: Peanut Popgun ** Side Special: Monkey Flip ** Up Special: Rocketbarrel Boost ** Down Special: Banana Peel ** Final Smash: Rocketbarrel Barrage * King K. Rool (Toshihilde Tsuchiya): The leader of the Kremlings which he rules with an iron fist & possesses a great hatred towards the Kongs & will do whatever it takes to destroy them & their island once & for all. ** Neutral Special: Blunderbuss ** Side Special: Crown Toss ** Up Special: Mini-Rotor ** Down Special: Stomach Attack ** Final Smash: Blast-O-Matic Wario * Wario (Charles Martinet): Mario’s former rival who, like Donkey Kong, eventually buried the hatchet with him & went on to have his own adventures. ** Neutral Special: Chomp ** Side Special: Wario Bike ** Up Special: Corkscrew ** Down Special: Wario Waft ** Final Smash: Wario-Man The Legend of Zelda * Link (Kengo Takanashi): A young adult of the Hylian race who possesses an unbreakable spirit & often travels through Hyrule, defeating creatures & evil forces, while attempting to save Zelda. ** Neutral Special: Traveler's Bow ** Side Special: Boomerang ** Up Special: Spin Attack ** Down Special: Remote Bomb Rune ** Final Smash: Ancient Bow & Arrow * Zelda (Ayumi Fujimura): The princess of Hyrule who possesses the Triforce of Wisdom & either gets captured or put into a come by Ganondorf or help Link to take care of him. ** Neutral Special: Nayru's Love ** Side Special: Din's Fire ** Up Special: Farore's Wind ** Down Special: Phantom Slash ** Final Smash: Triforce of Wisdom * Ganondorf (Larry Drof): Link’s archenemy & the leader of the Gerudo whose specific motives vary, but most often involve capturing Zelda & planning to conquer Hyrule & the world at large out of jealousy, having lived a life full of suffering due to living in the desert. ** Neutral Special: Warlock Punch ** Side Special: Flame Choke ** Up Special: Dark Dive ** Down Special: Wizard's Foot ** Final Smash: Beast Ganon Metroid * Samus Aran (Jennifer Hale): An ex-soldier of the Galactic Federation who turned into a galactic bounty hunter, lost her parents & home when it was raided by Space Pirates & infused with Chozo DNA, which granted her superhuman athleticism & a strong resistance to foreign environments as well as the Power Suit, a powered exoskeleton. ** Neutral Special: Charge Shot ** Side Special: Missile ** Up Special: Screw Attack ** Down Special: Bomb ** Final Smash: Zero Laser * Ridley: A draconic extraterrestrial named Geoform 187, the leader of the Space Pirates until Mother Brain took over & Samus’ arch-enemy & The Cunning God of Death, whose raid on K-2L led him to kill her parents when she was still a child & has a grudge just as big as Samus’ on him, because of how her father ruined the raid & because of her constant interference & his various defeats at her hands. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Flying Slam ** Up Special: Flying Jump ** Down Special: Tail Strike ** Final Smash: A Score To Settle Kid Icarus * Pit (Antony Del Rio): A young angel who Palutena contacts in order to send him on a quest to escape the Underworld & sets out to reclaim the Three Sacred Treasures in order to restore peace to the Overworld. ** Neutral Special: Palutena's Arrow ** Side Special: Upperdash Arm ** Up Special: Power of Flight ** Down Special: Guardian Orbitars ** Final Smash: Lightning Chariot * Palutena (Ali Hillis): The Goddess of Light, the ruler of Skyworld & Pit’s most notable ally who does like to play with him. ** Neutral Special: Autoreticle ** Side Special: Explosive Flame ** Up Special: Warp ** Down Special: Counter/Reflect Barrier ** Final Smash: Black Hole Laser * Hades (Alex Rochon/The Autarch of Flame): The God of Evil who rules over the Underworld, strives to take over creation, has a sense of showmanship, using a combination of witty remarks & belittling insults when talking to & about others. ** Neutral Special: Lasers & Orbs ** Side Special: Showmanship ** Up Special: Slam Dunk ** Down Special: Looking Tasty! ** Final Smash: Devastation Ensemble Kirby * Kirby (Makiko Ohmoto): A short creature well known for his ability to inhale objects & creatures to gain their abilities as well as floating by expanding his body ** Neutral Special: Inhale ** Side Special: Hammer Flip ** Up Special: Final Cutter ** Down Special: Stone ** Final Smash: Ultra Sword * Meta Knight (Eric Newsome): A mysterious, but honorable knight that, due to this attitude, played a "friend or foe" role in Kirby’s adventures. ** Neutral Special: Mach Tornado ** Side Special: Drill Rush ** Up Special: Shuttle Loop ** Down Special: Dimensional Cape ** Final Smash: Meta Calibur * King Dedede (Masahiro Sakurai): A large, portly penguin who’s the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land & Kirby’s arch-enemy who help him sometimes. ** Neutral Special: Inhale ** Side Special: Gordo Throw ** Up Special: Super Dedede Jump ** Down Special: Jet Hammer ** Final Smash: Masked Dedede Star Fox * Fox McCloud (Mike West): An anthropomorphic fox who’s the leader of the Star Fox team & is joined by his wingmates on various missions. ** Neutral Special: Blaster ** Side Special: Fox Illusion ** Up Special: Fire Fox ** Down Special: Reflector ** Final Smash: Flight Plan * Falco Lombardi (Mark Lund): An anthropomorphic falcon whose Fox’s wingman on the Star Fox team. ** Neutral Special: Blaster ** Side Special: Falco Phantasm ** Up Special: Fire Bird ** Down Special: Reflector ** Final Smash: Wild Flier * Wolf O’Connell (Ja Green): An anthropomorphic wolf who’s the leader of the Star Wolf team & Fox’s frenemy. ** Neutral Special: Blaster ** Side Special: Wolf Flash ** Up Special: Fire Wolf ** Down Special: Reflector ** Final Smash: Star Wolf Strike F-Zero *Captain Falcon (Ryō Horikawa): A mysterious racer who's among the best on the circuit as well as a renowned bounty hunter. **Neutral Special: Falcon Punch **Side Special: Raptor Boost **Up Special: Falcon Dive **Down Special: Falcon Kick **Final Smash: Blue Falcon Pikmin *Olimar: A pilot who works for Hocotate Freight & can order Pikmin around to find pieces of his ship to go home. **Neutral Special: Pikmin Pluck **Side Special: Pikmin Throw **Up Special: Winged Pikman **Down Special: Pikman Order **Final Smash: End of Day Pokémon *Pikachu (Ikue Ōtani): An Electric-type Pokémon who became Ash's best friend. **Neutral Special: Thunder Jolt **Side Special: Skull Bash **Up Special: Quick Attack **Down Special: Thunder **Final Smash: Volt Tackle *Pokémon Trainer: A teen who has 3 Pokémon: Squirtle, a Water-type Pokémon, Ivysaur, a Plant-type Pokémon & Charizard, a Fire-type Pokémon. **Neutral Special: Water Gun (Squirtle), Bullet Seed (Ivysaur), Flamethrower (Charizard) **Side Special: Withdraw (Squirtle), Razor Leaf (Ivysaur), Flare Blitz (Charizard) **Up Special: Waterfall (Squirtle), Vine Whip (Ivysaur), Fly (Charizard) **Down Special: Pokémon Change **Final Smash: Triple Finish (Note: It consists of Hydro Pump from Squirtle, Solar Beam from Ivysaur & Fire Blast from Charizard) *Jigglypuff (Rachael Lillis): A dual-type Normal/Fairy Pokémon best known for its soothing singing, which can put foes to sleep. **Neutral Special: Rollout **Side Special: Pound **Up Special: Sing **Down Special: Rest **Final Smash: Puff Up *Greninja (Billy Bob Thompson): A dual Water/Dark-type Pokémon that's just as fast & dangerous as any other ninja. **Neutral Special: Water Shuriken **Side Special: Shadow Sneak **Up Special: Hydro Pump **Down Special: Substitute **Final Smash: Secret Ninja Attack *Mewtwo (Dan Green): A Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon that was created using Mew's DNA to be the perfect Pokémon. **Neutral Special: Shadow Ball **Side Special: Confusion **Up Special: Teleport **Down Special: Disable **Final Smash: Psystrike *Deoxys: A Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon was born from a virus attached to a meteorite. **Neutral Special: Psychic **Side Special: Zen Headbutt **Up Special: Teleport **Down Special: Spikes **Final Smash: Hyper Beam *Lucario (Sean Schemmel): A dual Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon that specializes in attacks that use Aura energy. **Neutral Special: Aura Sphere **Side Special: Force Palm **Up Special: Extreme Speed **Down Special: Double Team **Final Smash: Aura Storm *Darkrai (Scott Williams): A Dark-type Mythical Pokémon that has the power to lull people to sleep & fill their heads with dreams. **Neutral Special: Nightmare **Side Special: Dark Void **Up Special: Phantom Force **Down Special: Torment **Final Smash: Nasty Plot *Incineroar: A dual-type Fire/Dark Pokémon that resembles a bipedal cat in wrestling attire. **Neutral Special: Darkest Lariat **Side Special: Rope-Aided Huricanrana **Up Special: Cross Chop **Down Special: Revenge **Final Smash: Max Malicious Moonsault MOTHER *Ness (Makiko Ohmoto): A 13-year old boy, gifted with special psychic powers that eventually became the hero of his country, Eagleland. **Neutral Special: PK Flash **Side Special: PK Fire **Up Special: PK Thunder **Down Special: PSI Magnet **Final Smash: PK Starstorm Fire Emblem *Ike (Greg Chun): The leader of the Griel mercenaries whose wartime efforts ultimately lead him to become a legend known as the "Radiant Hero" **Neutral Special: Eruption **Side Special: Quick Draw **Up Special: Aether **Down Special: Counter **Final Smash: Great Aether *Lucina (Laura Bailey): Chrom's daughter who traveled back in time from a ravaged future with a strength of will & refined sword techniques through daily practice. **Neutral Special: Shield Breaker **Side Special: Dancing Blade **Up Special: Dolphin Slash **Down Special: Counter **Final Smash: Critical Hit *Camilla (Misty Lee): The eldest daughter of the Nohr royal family that acts as a protective, motherly figure to her siblings. **Neutral Special: Gorgeous Fireball **Side Special: Arousing Trample **Up Special: Punishing Drop **Down Special: Shaking Discipline **Final Smash: Dark Punishment Animal Crossing *Villager: The player character who creates & runs a village of anthropomorphic animals. **Neutral Special: Pocket **Side Special: Lloid Rocket **Up Special: Balloon Trip **Down Special: Timber **Final Smash: Dream Home *Isabelle: The Mayor's secretary who tries to do anything to please the mayor. **Neutral Special: Pocket **Side Special: Fishing Rod **Up Special: Balloon Trip **Down Special: Lloid Trap **Final Smash: Dream Town Hall Ice Climbers *Popo & Nana: A pair of ice climbers who uses their incredible jumping powers & hammers to break blocks & climb to the summit. **Neutral Special: Ice Shot **Side Special: Squall Hammer **Up Special: Belay **Down Special: Blizzard **Final Smash: Iceberg R.O.B. *R.O.B.: An accessory Nintendo created to attract people to the Nintendo Entertainment System as a novelty item after the Video Game Crash of 1983. **Neutral Special: Robo Beam **Side Special: Arm Rotor **Up Special: Robo Burner **Down Special: Gyro **Final Smash: Distract & Blast Punch-Out!!! *Little Mac (Kōsuke Toriumi): A man who was aspired to become a professional boxer. **Neutral Special: Straight Lunge **Side Special: Jolt Haymaker **Up Special: Rising Uppercut **Down Special: Slip Counter **Final Smash: Giga Mac Mr. Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch: a composite representation of various generic characters featured in Nintendo's Game & Watch products. **Neutral Special: Chef **Side Special: Judge **Up Special: Fire **Down Special: Oil Panic **Final Smash: Octopus Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer (October Moore/Steve Heinke): An avatar that helps you stay healthy. **Neutral Special: Sun Salutation **Side Special: Header **Up Special: Super Hoop **Down Special: Deep Breathing **Final Smash: Wii Fit Xenoblade *Shulk (Adam Howden): A level-headed 18-year-old youth with high intelligence & a methodical approach to situations. **Neutral Special: Monado Arts **Side Special: Back Slash **Up Special: Air Slash **Down Special: Vision **Final Smash: Chain Attack Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt: A tag team composed of the hunting dog & a duck. **Neutral Special: Trick Shot **Side Special: Clay Shooting **Up Special: Duck Jump **Down Special: Wild Gunman **Final Smash: NES Zapper Posse Splatoon *Inkling Boy & Girl: The player avatar that's a creature that can transform between a squid form & a humanoid form. **Neutral Special: Splattershot **Side Special: Splat Roller **Up Special: Super Jump **Down Special: Splat Bomb **Final Smash: Killer Wail Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (Roger Craig Smith): A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can roll around at the speed of sound & the ability to curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies as he races through levels, collect power up rings as well as Chaos Emeralds & survive against obstacles to achieve his goal. **Neutral Special: Homing Attack **Side Special: Spin Dash **Up Special: Spring Jump **Down Special: Spin Change **Final Smash: Super Sonic Bayonetta *Bayonetta (Helena Taylor): An Umbra Witch named Cereza who was born from the forbidden union of a Lumen Sage & an Umbran Witch who was imprisoned, causing her to become a black sheep among the witches & was sealed away by Jeanne to protect her from those who would exploit her power, only to be reawakened by a random journalist. **Neutral Special: Bullet Climax **Side Special: Heel Slide/After Burner Kick **Up Special: Witch Twist **Down Special: Witch Time **Final Smash: Infinite Climax Mega Man *Mega Man (Benjamin Diskin): A robot who was an assistant to his creator Dr. Light named Rock, was re-purposed to battle Dr. Wily & his ever-growing army of robots & stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. **Neutral Special: Metal Blade/Hyper Bomb/Shadow Blade **Side Special: Crash Bomber/Ice Slasher/Danger Warp **Up Special: Rush Coil/Tornado Hold/Beat **Down Special: Leaf Shield/Skull Barrier/Plant Barrier **Final Smash: Mega Legends Street Fighter *Ryu (Kyle Hebert): The fighting world warrior who continues his struggle to become a true martial artist & has participated in many different tournaments, always seeking stronger opponents. **Neutral Special: Hadoken **Side Special: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **Up Special: Shoryuken **Down Special: Focus Attack **Final Smash: Shin Shoryuken/Shinku Hadoken *Akuma (Richard Epcar): An extremely powerful warrior who’s Gouken’s younger brother, Ryu's & Ken's master & Ryu’s uncle who proclaims himself to be the "Master of the Fist" & like Ryu, is always seeking stronger opponents & deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him but believes in a certain principle of self-worth & abides to the code of the warrior. **Neutral Special: Gohadoken **Side Special: Tatsumaki Zankukyaku **Up Special: Hyakkishu **Down Special: Ashura Senkuu **Final Smash: Wrath of the Raging Demon/Demon Armageddon Devil May Cry *Dante (Reuben Langdon): A mercenary, private investigator & demon hunting half-demon vigilante dedicated to exterminating them & other malevolent supernatural foes, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother, Eva & corrupted his brother, Vergil. **Neutral Special: Drive **Side Special: The Cavaliere **Up Special: Sky Dance **Down Special: Jet-Stream **Final Smash: Devil Trigger Darkstalkers *Morrigan Aensland (Siobhan Flynn): A succubus & Belial’s adopted daughter who’s strangely approachable, which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger & shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. **Neutral Special: Soul Fist **Side Special: Vector Drain **Up Special: Shadow Blade **Down Special: Seduction **Final Smash: Darkness Illusion Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Dio Brando (Patrick Seitz): The poor son of an abusive alcoholic who worked his mother to death that holds an inordinate amount of enmity toward others & has a staunch ambition, which manifests in a peerless desire for power, no matter the cost. **Neutral Special: Vaporization Freezing Technique **Side Special: KUA! **Up Special: I've vanished! **Down Special: Let's get to know you! **Final Smash: You look pale.../It's a Road Roller! Spawn * Spawn (Keith David): A hellspawn who was a former highly trained marine Albert Francis "Al" Simmons that was double-crossed & killed by Jason Wynn only to make a deal of Malebolgia in exchange of his soul to come back. ** Neutral Special: Necro Blast ** Side Special: Double Cartwheel ** Up Special: Levitation ** Down Special: Triple Low Kick ** Final Smash: Omega Spawn Metal Gear *Solid Snake (David Hayter): A former Green Beret & a highly skilled special operations soldier from FOXHOUND engaged in solo stealth & espionage missions, possesses an IQ of 180 & is fluent in 6 languages. **Neutral Special: Hand Grenade **Side Special: Remote Missile **Up Special: Cypher **Down Special: C4 **Final Smash: Target Locked Castlevania *Simon Belmont: A member of the Belmont clan, a bloodline of hunters with immense power that have engaged in combat against Dracula for centuries. **Neutral Special: Axe **Side Special: Cross **Up Special: Uppercut **Down Special: Holy Water **Final Smash: Grand Cross Pac-Man *Pac-Man: A yellow sentient ball-like being who eats cherries, pellets & ghosts in large mazes. **Neutral Special: Bonus Fruit **Side Special: Power Pellet **Up Special: Pac-Jump **Down Special: Fire Hydrant **Final Smash: Super Pac-Man Godzilla * Godzilla: A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima & Nagasaki & the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still being fresh in the Japanese consciousness & a metaphor about the consequences for using nuclear weapons to destroy your enemies & end wars faster. ** Neutral Special: Claw Strike Combo ** Side Special: Blue Atomic Ray ** Up Special: Godzilla's Flight ** Down Special: Tail Slam ** Final Smash: Almighty Red Beam Dragon Ball * Son Goku (Sean Schemmel): A Saiyan, a humanoid alien from Universe 7, who becomes Earth's greatest warrior & protects his adopted home from those who seek to harm it, despite learning that he was sent to destroy it & has a very practical view on life, only seeking to test the limits of his might as a warrior. ** Neutral Special: Kamehameha ** Side Special: Ki Blasts ** Up Special: Instant Transmission ** Down Special: Ki Charge ** Final Smash: Spirit Bomb * Piccolo Jr. (Christopher Sabat): A Namekian who was born to avenge his parents' death at the hands of Goku. After his narrow defeat, hes' soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku & his friends against newer, more dangerous threats & kicked off the formation of the Z Fighters. ** Neutral Special: Explosive Demon Wave ** Side Special: Light Grenade ** Up Special: Diving Flurry Kick ** Down Special: Sonic Kick ** Final Smash: Hellzone Grenade * Jiren (Patrick Seitz): A member of the Pride Troopers who participated in the Tournament of Power with the purpose of obtaining a wish from the Super Dragon Balls & who believes in strength & justice. ** Neutral Special: Power Impact ** Side Special: Ki Blasts ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Energy Barrier ** Final Smash: Heatwave Magnetron * Frieza (Christopher Ayres): Goku & Vegeta’s arch-nemesis & the emperor of Universe 7, taking great delight in slaughtering & destroying others such as destroying Planet Vegeta out of a paranoia of a myth of a Super Saiyan, which was supposed to be the 1 thing that could destroy him. He resembles his final form. ** Neutral Special: Death Beam ** Side Special: Death Wave ** Up Special: It's Just Getting Exxciting! ** Down Special: Death Saucer ** Final Smash: Death Ball * Beerus (Jason Douglas): A cat-like humanoid who was the 1 who sent Frieza after Goku & the God of Destruction of Universe 7 & as such, it’s his duty to destroy inhabited planets to allow new life to grow & to keep balance within 1 of the Dragon Ball universes, though he could destroy an entire galaxy, opposing the Kais, the Gods of Creation. ** Neutral Special: Destruction before Creation ** Side Special: Pressure Point Attack ** Up Special: Tail Attack ** Down Special: God of Destruction's Wrath ** Final Smash: Destruction Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan): A teen ninja from the fictional village of Konohagakure who gets ridiculed him on account of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that was sealed away in his body, but aspires to become his village's leader, the Hokage. He resembles his Shippuden counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Rasengan/Rasenshuriken ** Side Special: Magnet Release Rasengan ** Up Special: Flying Raijin Jutsu ** Down Special: Shadow Clone Summon ** Final Smash: Kyūbi Naruto One Piece * Monkey D. Luffy (Colleen Clinkenbeard): The leader of the Straw Hat Pirates who's a young boy who acquires the properties of rubber after inadvertently eating the Gum-Gum Fruit & sails from the East Blue Sea to the Grand Line in search of the legendary treasure, One Piece, to succeed Gol D. Roger as King of the Pirates. ** Neutral Special: Gomu Gomu no Bazooka ** Side Special: Gomu Gomu no Rocket ** Up Special: Gomu Gomu no Amidori ** Down Special: Gomu Gomu no Fusen ** Final Smash: Gear 4th My Hero Academia * Froppy (Monica Rial): A girl from Class 1-A of U.A. High School named Tsuyu Asui who always says what's on her mind & what she thinks about others & known for having great judgement & might disapprove rash decisions from her classmates, but she doesn't always act against said rashness. Her Quirk is Frog, which is why she has a bit of a frog-like appearance to her & can do the same things as a frog. ** Neutral Special: Tongue Lash ** Side Special: Frog Kick ** Up Special: Mega Leap ** Down Special: Frog Slam ** Final Smash: Venom Blast Little Witch Academia *Sucy Manbavaran (Rachelle Heger): A witch from Southeast Asia who specializes in brewing potions with various bizarre effects. **Neutral Special: Caltrop Levitation **Side Special: Heaven Rock **Up Special: Flying Toys **Down Special: Armored Guardian **Final Smash: Sucyworld Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife (Takahiro Sakurai): A soldier of Shinra who now fights as a mercenary against the corporation he originally served. **Neutral Special: Blade Beam **Side Special: Cross Slash **Up Special: Climhazzard **Down Special: Limit Change **Final Smash: Omnislash *Tifa Lockhart (Rachel Leigh Cook): Cloud's next-door neighbor & childhood friend who joined the rebellion group AVALANCHE & discovered Cloud never made it into SOLDIER, becoming only a lowly infantryman until he joined her group. **Neutral Special: Beat Rush **Side Special: Meteodrive **Up Special: Dolphin Blow **Down Special: Falcon's Dive **Final Smash: Final Heaven *Noctis Lucis Caelum (Ray Chase): The only son & heir of King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII of Lucis who was chosen by the Crystal, an artifact that holds his world in balance, as the True King when he was 5. **Neutral Special: Ring of the Lucii - Death **Side Special: Elemancy **Up Special: Warp-Strike **Down Special: Ring of the Lucii - Holy **Final Smash: Armiger Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot (Rhys Darby): An Eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by Dr. Neo Cortex & soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment. **Neutral Special: Spin Attack **Side Special: Fruit Bazooka **Up Special: Jetpack **Down Special: TNT/Nitro Crate **Final Smash: The Invincible Aku Aku Spyro/Skylanders *Spyro (Justin Long): A dragon with little regard for his own safety, but willing to help his friends & strangers with whatever problems they may have, without desire for reward. **Neutral Special: Elemental Bomb **Side Special: Charge **Up Special: Fairy Lift **Down Special: Elemental Swap **Final Smash: Golden Orb NieR: Automata * YoRHa No.2 Type-B/2B (Kira Buckland): A female android created by the YoRHa organization sent to Earth to fight against the Machines who have invaded & drove humanity out of the planet. ** Neutral Special: Pod 042 Support ** Side Special: Dash ** Up Special: Pod 042 Recovery ** Down Special: Light Blades ** Final Smash: Self-Destruction Command Mortal Kombat * Scorpion (Patrick Seitz): A revenant who was 1 of the finest warriors of the Shirai Ryu named Hanzo Hasashi who joined despite his father's wishes as he didn’t wish for his son to live the life of an assassin, was then killed by the former Sub-Zero & became a spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan & the death of his own family. ** Neutral Special: Spear ** Side Special: Leg Takedown ** Up Special: Flameport ** Down Special: Hellfire ** Final Smash: TOASTY! God of War * Kratos (Christopher Judge): A Spartan warrior & Zeus’son who becomes the "Ghost of Sparta" after accidentally killing his family on behalf of Ares' trickery & became the God of War after killing him. ** Neutral Special: Apollo's Bow ** Side Special: Blades of Chaos Grab ** Up Special: Icarus Ascension ** Down Special: Leviathan Axe ** Final Smash: Rage of the Gods DOOM * Doomguy: A space marine named Flynn Taggart operating under the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) who fights hordes of demons & the undead from a gateway to Hell to survive. ** Neutral Special: Energy Shot ** Side Special: Combat Explosive ** Up Special: Rocket Launch ** Down Special: Frag Grenade ** Final Smash: BFG 900 Overwatch * Tracer (Cara Theobold): An agent of the Overwatch organization named Lena Oxton & the youngest person inducted into its experimental flight program, only to be desynchronized from the flow of time after the teleportation matrix of a fighter jet she was testing called the Slipstream malfunctioned until Winston created the chronal accelerator. This allowed her to have control of her own time & continues "to right wrongs & fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presents itself". ** Neutral Special: Pulse Pistols ** Side Special: Teleport ** Up Special: Recall ** Down Special: Chronal Disassociation ** Final Smash: Pulse Bomb * D.Va (Charlet Chung): A 19 year old former professional gamer named Hana Song known for becoming the No. 1 ranked StarCraft II player in the world & maintaining an undefeated record prior to her retirement from gaming to defend her homeland. She later became part of the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army (MEKA) during the Omnic Crisis. ** Neutral Special: Fusion Cannons ** Side Special: Defense Matrix ** Up Special: Boosters ** Down: Laser Sweep ** Final Smash: High-Score Minecraft * Steve: The default skin of the player character in the game. ** Neutral Special: Bow & Arrow ** Side Special: Mine-cart ** Up Special: Ender Pearl ** Down Special: TNT ** Final Smash: Ender Dragon Undertale * Sans (Jordan Woollen): A skeleton whose laziness is a combination of fatalism & apathy & wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when a timeline resets & enjoys making bad, skeleton-related puns as well as science fiction, but hates making promises. ** Neutral Special: Gaster Blaster ** Side Special: Force Swipe ** Up Special: Dodge the Bones ** Down Special: Miss ** Final Smash: Ultra Sans * Undyne (AderuMoro): A piscine warrior & the head of the Royal Guard who’s passionate about everything that she does & acts quickly on her ideas & is steadfast in her beliefs, but also tries to be fair, because Asgore taught her the value of pacifism. ** Neutral Special: Spear of Justice ** Side Special: Facing Fate Head On ** Up Special: SPEAR-COPTER! ** Down Special: Undying Dive ** Final Smash: Undyne the Undying * Metatton (Robbie Daymond): A TV host who was a ghost who worked on his family's snail farm with Nasptablook & idolizes the humans & believed that if he had a body, he could become a star in the Underground & even become famous to the humans if he could escape, which is how he met Alphys & she constructed a robotic body so he could be a star, becoming a TV sensation in the Underground. ** Neutral Special: Question Time!! ** Side Special: Pose with Me! ** Up Special: NEO Wings ** Down Special: Meta-Bomb ** Final Smash: Metatton NEO Cuphead * Cuphead: A cup-headed person who, after losing a bet, is forced to collect soul contracts of everyone that the Devil made a deal with since they haven't payed. ** Neutral Special: Peashooter ** Side Special: Roundabout ** Up Special: Parry Jump ** Down Special: Chaos Orbit ** Final Smash: Super Arts Skullgirls * Filia (Christine Marie Cabanos): The granddaughter of Lorenzo Medici, the head of Medici Mafia, who was a normal school girl whose hair got possessed by a Parasite named Samson, resulting in amnesia. ** Neutral Special: Hairball ** Side Special: Ringlet Spike ** Up Special: Updo ** Down Special: Ringlet Psych ** Final Smash: Blockbuster One Punch Man * Saitama (Max Mittelman): A bald young man who was applying for a job as a salaryman where he defeats a crab monster that almost killed a child & became a hero "for the fun of it", though he became bored of fighting because he’s able to defeat enemies with a single punch & was ranked a C-Class superhero in the Superhero Association due to his awful test score, despite passing the physical test. His superhuman speed, strength, stamina & durability is attributed to his daily training regimen of 100 push-ups, sit-ups & squats, a 10-km run, eating right & not using air conditioning or heating to reinforce his mental fortitude. ** Neutral Special: Normal Punch ** Side Special: Serious Consecutive Side Hops ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Serious Table Flip ** Final Smash: Consecutive Normal Punches Attack on Titan * Mikasa Ackerman (Trina Nishimura): A girl whose parents were killed by slave traders, causing her to go into shock, but Eren saves her, gets taken in by his family & he motivates her to fight back, becoming regarded by officers as an unprecedented genius & prodigy, easily worth a hundred men in battle. ** Neutral Special: Titan Killer ** Side Special: Maneuver Gear Hook ** Up Special: Maneuver Gear Launch ** Down Special: Maneuver Gear Kick ** Final Smash: This is for Eren! A Nightmare on Elm Street * Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger (Robert Englund): A burnt serial killer who uses 2 gloves armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, causing their deaths in the real world as well. ** Neutral Special: Glove Toss ** Side Special: Sweet Dreams ** Up Special: Dream Shift ** Down Special: Hell Spike ** Final Smash: Welcome to My Nightmare Friday the 13th * Jason Voorhees: A hockey-masked killer who wields a machete but can also use his surroundings for killing his victims, being driven by the immoral actions of his victims & his own rage over having drowned when he was 10, which caused Pamela to kill the camp counselors for not paying attention before she was killed. ** Neutral Special: Machete Toss ** Side Special: Tight Squeeze ** Up Special: Hockey Cut ** Down Special: Back Breaker ** Final Smash: Sleeping Bag Killer Ruby Gloom * Ruby Gloom (Sarah Gadon): The owner of the Gloomsville mansion & there isn't a single thing in the world that gets her down or a single negative that she can't turn into a positive, though she sometimes won't admit that she's scared. She wears a grey sleeveless jacket, a black long-sleeved navel, shirt with a white skull on it, a grey belt with a red buckle on it, a yellow mini-skirt, yellow/pink legwarmers & pink sneakers. ** Neutral Special: Heart Blasts ** Side Special: Déjà vu (Note: This is based off her Groundhog Loop in the episode Déjà Vu - Again) ** Up Special: Invisible Platform ** Down Special: Doom Kitty ** Final Smash: Bright Side of the Dark Side * Misery (Emily Hampshire): A banshee-like teen who doesn't mean to be a walking disaster area as her mishaps are usually a combination of clumsiness & extraordinary bad luck which is part of her family, not helped that she's a living lightning rod because of the lead in her blood. She wears a long shock resistant, light blue veil on her head, a light blue, shock resistant t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, a medium blue, shock resistant short skirt, blue shock resistant striped stockings & blue shock resistant sneaker heels. ** Neutral Special: Banshee Scream ** Side Special: Dive, Dive, Dive ** Up Special: Lightning Rod Umbrella ** Down Special: Lightning Strike ** Final Smash: Disaster Zone Toy Story * Sheriff Woodrow "Woody" Pride (Tom Hanks): A 1950s old traditional pull string cowboy doll & Andy's favorite toy that usually acts as the leader of the toy gang. ** Neutral Special: Pullstring ** Side Special: Bullseye ** Up Special: Pullstring Grapple ** Down Special: Snake in My Boot ** Final Smash: Reach for the Sky * Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen): A modern-day "space ranger" action figure that acts as Woody's 2nd-in-command, though it did take him awhile for him to realize & admit that he was a toy. ** Neutral Special: Laser Beam ** Side Special: Torso Spinner ** Up Special: Space Wings ** Down Special: Ground Pound ** Final Smash: Star Command Tangled * Rapunzel (Mandy Moore): The daughter of King Frederic & Queen Arianna with 70 foot long blonde hair & the magical ability to both heal & reverse aging when she sings a special Healing Incantation song who was kidnapped by Mother Gothel when she was still an infant & had been raised and locked away in a tall tower up until her 18th birthday, when she's 'rescued' by a thief named Flynn Rider, allowing her to see floating lanterns that took place on her birthday every year & came home after inadvertently killing Gothel. ** Neutral Special: Golden Whip ** Side Special: Frying Fore ** Up Special: Grappling Hair ** Down Special: Hair Twirl ** Final Smash: Hair Dance Beauty & The Beast * Beast (Robby Benson): A prince named Adam by birth that was cursed by a mysterious enchantress as punishment for his selfish & cruel nature where only by loving another & earning their love in return can he free himself & those affected by the spell before time runs out. ** Neutral Special: Furious Shout ** Side Special: Ferocious Rush ** Up Special: Angry Slash ** Down Special: Hideous Slam ** Final Smash: Hideous Buster The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington (Chris Sarandon): A skeleton who’s the "Pumpkin King" of Halloween Town who can usually be counted on to do what’s in everyone's best interest, though his reasoning can be questioned at times, is very oblivious at reading people's feelings & can be slightly naive at times. ** Neutral Special: Skellington Scare ** Side Special: Soul Snatcher ** Up Special: Wreath Zip-line ** Down Special: Zombie Duck ** Final Smash: This is Halloween Frozen * Elsa (Idina Menzel): The queen of Arendelle, a fictional Scandinavian kingdom & Anna's older sister who was born on the winter solstice to King Agnarr & Queen Iduna & discovered that she had cryokinesis. 1 night when she was 8, an innocent night-time excursion took a deadly turn, which resulted in her living in fear of hurting anyone with her powers & she spent much of her early life shut out from the world, not helped by their parents’ death at sea. However, she was ready to embrace the responsibilities of being a queen albeit an active one & learning to fully control & appreciate her powers. ** Neutral Special: Ice Needles ** Side Special: Ice Fang ** Up Special: Snow Stairs ** Down Special: Vol Grando ** Final Smash: Swirling Storm Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly (Eden Sher): A teenage princess of the kingdom, Mewni who was banished to Earth by River & Moon for her immature behavior & for causing a big accident where she met Marco & loves having fun & to help others, can feel bad if she hurts someone's feelings. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, her optimism & enthusiasm can border on recklessness & holds a prejudice against monsters, but eventually let her prejudice go. She wears gold ear-cuffs, star-tipped earrings, a red hairband with 2 small devil horns on it, a blue neckband, a green shoulder-less top with some frills on it, a pink plaited mini-skirt, blue-gray jean shorts, blue stockings with black stars on them & maroon leather ankle boots. ** Neutral Special: Magic Wand *** Red: Jellybean Hallucination Mist! *** Orange: I LOVE PUPPIES! *** Yellow: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave *** Green: Emerald Snake Strike! *** Cyan: Narwhal Blast! *** Blue: Easy Peasy Time Freezy! *** Purple: Releasio Demonius Infestica! ** Side Special: Cloudy the Cloud ** Up Special: Taste the Rainbow! ** Down Special: Dimension Scissors ** Final Smash: Mewberty Wreck-It Ralph * Wreck-It Ralph (John C. Reilly): A man who comes from the arcade video game, Fix-It Felix, Jr., serving as the game's antagonist, where he’s in a rage of his forest home being destroyed by construction of a new apartment building & begins to demolish the building by destroying the windows as revenge, only for the Nicelanders to throw him off the top of the building if Felix makes it to him, sending him falling into a puddle of mud, eventually birthing his desire to change the program in hopes of having a better life. ** Neutral Special: Taking Out The Trash ** Side Special: Buttload of Frosting ** Up Special: Nicelander Lift ** Down Special: Wreck-It ** Final Smash: Cola Chaos Gravity Falls * Mason "Dipper" Pines (Jason Ritter): A scholar & explorer & Mabel’s twin fraternal brother who discovers his interest in the paranormal when he was spending his summer, back he was 12, in Gravity Falls, Oregon with Stanley after discovering a journal from Ford. His obsession over finding the other 2 journals, caused a rift between him & Mabel, when he decided to stay in Gravity Falls for mystery solving. He wears a red scarf, a blue long-sleeved polo shirt, tan pants & brown boots. ** Neutral Special: Mysterious Flashlight ** Side Special: Time Machine ** Up Special: Mental Flight ** Down Special: Disposable Camera ** Final Smash: Journal 3 *** Gnomes *** Gremloblin *** Rumble McSkirmish *** Shape Shifter *** Summerween Trickster * Mabel Pines (Kristen Schaal): Dipper’s twin fraternal sister who, unlike Dipper, went to school & panned out to be a genius, having graduated & got a master’s degree as well as amassing knowledge. She wears a red hairband, a blue dress shirt with white ends, a red mini-skirt, white socks & black/white sneakers. ** Neutral Special: Electric Sweater ** Side Special: Shimmery Twinkleheart ** Up Special: Grappling Hook ** Down Special: Hamster Ball Slam ** Final Smash: Smile Dip * Bill Cipher (Alex Hirsch): A triangular dream demon who has been running amok in Gravity Falls since being summoned by Ford over 30 years ago, thinks of laws & physics as senseless & sees reality as an "illusion" & values its destruction. ** Neutral Special: Ciphone ** Side Special: Nightmare Fuel ** Up Special: Journal Wheel ** Down Special: Fiery Deal ** Final Smash: Weirdmageddon Star Wars * Luke Skywalker (Matthew Mercer): A Jedi Master who was instrumental in defeating the Galactic Empire & the Sith during the Galactic Civil War. ** Neutral Special: Saber Pierce ** Side Special: Force Speed Slash ** Up Special: Force Jump ** Down Special: Force Freeze ** Final Smash: Saber Force Dance * Darth Vader (James Earl Jones): Luke’s father who was a Force-sensitive human named Anakin Skywalker who lost his right arm, like Luke, after the Battle of Geonosis & was push to the dark side & became Darth Sidious’ apprentice. ** Neutral Special: Saber Stab ** Side Special: Saber Swing ** Up Special: Saber Grapple ** Down Special: Saber Sweep ** Final Smash: Death Star * Yoda (Tom Kane): A Force-sensitive legendary Jedi Master who witnessed the rise & fall of the Galactic Republic as well as the rise of the Galactic Empire. ** Neutral Special: Saber Stab ** Side Special: Side Kick ** Up Special: Bounce ** Down Special: Downward Saber Stab ** Final Smash: Force Judgment * General Grievous (Matthew Wood): A brutal & ruthless warrior from the planet Kalee who chose to receive cybernetic implants to increase his combat prowess & hold the title of Supreme Commander of the Droid Army during the Clone Wars. ** Neutral Special: Quad Thrust ** Side Special: Lightsaber Windmill ** Up Special: Spider Slayer ** Down Special: Kaleesh Kick ** Final Smash: The Malevolence Marvel * Iron Man (Mick Wingert): The head of Stark Industries named Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark who uses his own great wealth & exceptional technical knowledge & enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by a band of terrorists in an attempt to get him to create a super weapon for them & escaped by constructing a highly advanced suit of armor. He resembles his Infinity War counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Unibeam ** Side Special: Repulsor Blast ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Smart Bomb ** Final Smash: Iron Legion * Captain America (Roger Craig Smith): A World War 2 veteran named Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers who suffered from numerous health problems when he was young & volunteered to be the 1st test subject for Abraham Erskine's super soldier serum , which grants him superhuman strength, endurance & agility & given a seemingly indestructible shield & was found frozen in a block of ice, but it takes a couple decades for cryogenics technology to bring him back to life. His suit is based on riot police armor with a pair of goggles, a helmet & a red & white stripe motif belt. ** Neutral Special: High Shield Slash ** Side Special: Charging Star ** Up: Stars & Stripes ** Down: Low Shield Slash ** Final Smash: Final Justice * Hulk (Fred Tatasciore): A scientist & U.S. Army weapons designer named Doctor Robert Bruce Banner who’s 1 of the world's foremost experts in the field of gamma radiation & got mutated by an EMP like device that would release high dosages of modified gamma radiation in a large radius, destroying organic matter but leaving structures & buildings untouched into a gigantic green monster of a man with big glowing green veins, a mottled bruise patterning around his body making his transformation violent looking, enormous strength & a savage, childlike mentality, though they did learn to speak more fluently. ** Neutral Special: Impact Punch ** Side Special: Gamma Charge ** Up Special: Anti-Air Gamma Charge ** Down Special: Gamma Wave ** Final Smash: Gamma Crush * Thor (Travis Willingham): The God of Thunder who was a mighty warrior who wielded a special hammer named Mjölnir forged in the heart of a dying star that allowed him to control lightning & thunder as if he was a god, but was banished from Asgard & spent the next century wandering the world, taking new identities until he stuck with Dr. Donald Blake, vainly searching for a way back to his homeworld until he eventually found his hammer again. His design is based off his Ultimates counterpart with some elements taken from his mainstream comic designs. ** Neutral Special: Mighty Spark ** Side Special: Mighty Strike ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Mighty Smash ** Final Smash: Stormbreaker * Black Panther (James C. Mathis III): The current ruler of Wakanda named T'Challa who lost his father, King T'Chaka, to the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre, was imbued with a serum derived from the heart shaped herb, a special plant native to Wakanda that could be grown nowhere else & was educated & trained abroad with animalistic like martial arts where he was made into the new king. The suit has plated & segmented armor, has a cape & the sash his father had on when he died in the bombing & can conduct & retain kinetic force, which reduces trauma to the wearer. ** Neutral Special: Energy Daggers ** Side Special: Panther Claw ** Up Special: Tail Slash ** Down Special: Pounce ** Final Smash: Kinetic Shockwave * Spider-Man (Robbie Daymond): A friendly, shy, intelligent & awkward high school student named Peter Benjamin Parker who was bitten by a genetically altered spider that had a serum named OZ which Oscorp created while on a field trip at Oscorp & lost his uncle Ben when he lets a burglar go in a carjacking attempt, learning that with great power there must also come great responsibility. His suit is more reminiscent of runners & extreme sports. ** Neutral Special: Spider-Drone ** Side Special: Swing Kick ** Up Special: Web Grab/Swing ** Down Special: Impact Web ** Final Smash: Spider-Verse * Ghost Rider (Fred Tatasciore): A stunt motorcyclist named Johnathan "Johnny" Blaze who made a deal with Mephisto to save his late father's friend, Craig "Crash" Simpson from cancer in turn of his servitude only for him to die in an accident at the very next stunt he performed & gets bonded with the spirit of Zarathos, a vengeful demon that he defeated in the past. ** Neutral Special: Hellfire ** Side Special: Judgment Strike ** Up Special: Chain of Punishment ** Down Special: Heartless Spire ** Final Smash: Penance Stare * Wolverine (Steve Blum): A mutant named James "Jimmy" Hudson Jr. who was left him on the doorstep of James & Heather, but realized that he shared traits like his biological father & can sheath claws out of his fists after undergoing Terrigenesis when he was in a drag racing accident & later read a letter from him telling him not to think about the past & focus on the future & to learn to live with the choices he had made. His outfit consists of a blue tactical vest with yellow stripes on it & a black muscle shirt underneath, blue wristguards with yellow stripes, black gloves, a black belt, blue jeans & black combat boots. ** Neutral Special: Berserker Barrage ** Side Special: Drill Claw ** Up Special: Berserker Slash ** Down Special: Berserker Slash ** Final Smash: Weapon X * Deadpool (Nolan North): A freelance mercenary named Wade Winston Wilson who developed a rare form of cancer & given a healing factor like Wolverine by Weapon X, which worked all too well with it being multiplied like crazy, but it mixed with their attempt at mind wiping him left his brain a chaotic mess thus using his highly sarcastic & cynical sense of humor to not think about it & became aware that he’s a fictional character in a video game. His outfit consists of a red mask with black around the eye-holes, a black harness to carry his swords & guns as well as a dagger, a red & black hoodie, black gloves, a black belt with pouches, tan pants with knee guards & black combat boots. ** Neutral Special: Trigger Happy ** Side Special: Quick Work ** Up Special: Teleport ** Down Special: Katana-Rama! ** Final Smash: 4th Wall Crisis * Loki Laufeyson (Troy Baker): Thor's half-sibling who was sealed inside a tree on Asgard a millennia ago & had descended into madness after they had claimed to have learned the true meaning of the Asgardian's existence. Their appearance resembles a fusion of all version of Loki with a mask to hide their true gender. ** Neutral Special: Tricky Lightning ** Side Special: Decoy ** Up Special: Thunder Death ** Down Special: Laufey's Shockwave ** Final Smash: Destroyer Armor * Taskmaster (Brian Bloom): A well-paid mercenary named Tony Masters who possesses "photographic reflexes", allowing him to mimic virtually any fighting style at the cost of his memory before he gained the reflexes. He resembles his Marvel's Spider-Man counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Hand Grenade ** Side Special: Counter Strike ** Up Special: Spidey's Swing ** Down Special: Sting Master ** Final Smash: Echo Fighting * Doctor Doom (Maurice LaMarche): The ruler of Latveria named Victor Domashev who was orphaned after his mother, Cynthia was killed by the demons,she had summoned to fight Latverian soldiers & the death of his father, Werner, by the former Baron & using his intellect & inventions & an astonishingly fast campaign of violence, turned Latveria into a thriving technological powerhouse, trying not to make the same mistakes, though the free will of its citizens is greatly questioned. His battlesuit is underneath his usual attire which makes him look more like an actual dictator. ** Neutral Special: Plasma Beam ** Side Special: Molecular Shield ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Hidden Missile ** Final Smash: Doom's Time * Ultron (Jim Meskimen): A robot created by Stark from the decrypted code derived from the Mind Gem with the intent of protecting Earth from all domestic & extraterrestrial threats coming within the future whose 1 directive is world peace, but knows he'll have to take drastic measures to achieve it & that the Avengers will try & stop him, knowing he's going to have to kill them since they've been compromised by their own humanity, even he doesn't really want to. He resembles his Annihilation Conquest form. ** Neutral Special: Death Ray ** Side Special: Blaster Drone ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Ground Lift ** Final Smash: Alfather Ultron * Thanos (Isaac C. Singleton Jr.): A galactic conqueror a.k.a. the Mad Titan named Dione that, after losing his homeworld, Titan to overpopulation, became obsessed with finding the 6 Infinity Gems: the Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Time & Soul Gems to "balance the universe", saving half of sentient life from the same eventual tragedy that destroyed his people by wiping out the other. He resembles his live-action counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Purification ** Side Special: Titan Crush ** Up Special: Anti-Air Titan Crush ** Down Special: Death Sphere ** Final Smash: Infinity Gauntlet SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny): A sea sponge with a happy-go-lucky personality who lives in a pineapple on 124 Conch Street with Gary in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job in which he's exceptionally skilled at & attended Mrs. Puff's Boating School, though has yet to receive a driver's license due to his inability to drive a boatmobile because of the status quo. ** Neutral Special: Cruise Bubble ** Side Special: Spatula Slam ** Up Special: Turbo Drive ** Down Special: Bubble Burst ** Final Smash: The Invincibubble Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo "Leo" Hamato (Corey Krueger): The leader of the Turtles, Raph, Donnie & Mikey’s older brother & Splinter’s eldest reincarnated son & teacher’s pet who often bears the burden of responsibility for his brothers, which can sometimes overwhelm him & cause him to become hard on himself. He resembles his Injustice 2 counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Shredded ** Side Special: Shellicopter ** Up Special: Boshi Slice ** Down Special: Pepperoni Slicer ** Final Smash: Rolling Stab * Donatello "Donnie" Hamato (Joe Brogie): Leo’s 2nd-in-command of the Turtles who’s the scientist, inventor, engineer & technological genius as well as Splinter’s 2nd-youngest reincarnated son & Leo, Raph & Mikey’s brother who often speaks in technobabble with a natural aptitude for science & technology, always working on a strategy, whether it's building machines & gadgets or battling villains. He resembles his Injustice 2 counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Staff Flurry ** Side Special: Spinning Splinters ** Up Special: Pole Vault ** Down Special: Remote Doom-Ba 4000 ** Final Smash: Spark Prod * Raphael "Raph" Hamato (Omar Miller): Splinter’s 2nd oldest reincarnated son, Leo, Donnie & Mikey’s brother whose the most likely to experience extremes of anger or rage, which stems partly from the realization that they’re the only creatures of their kind & ultimately alone, but loves his brothers very much & shows his nurturing side at times. However, he often feels that his family doesn't understand or accept him, so he doesn't usually open to them. Humor is generally when he’s most amiable to his brothers. He resembles his Injustice 2 counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Shurikens ** Side Special: Stun Kick ** Up Special: Rising Sai Swing ** Down Special: Turtle Flame ** Final Smash: Fire Spiral * Michelangelo “Mikey” Hamato (Brandon Mychal Smith): The youngest member of the Turtles, Splinter’s youngest reincarnated son, Leo, Donnie & Raph’s brother who’s a jokester & known for his love of pizza & wants the outside world to accept him & his brothers. He resembles his Injustice 2 counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Shurikens ** Side Special: Nunchaku Boomerang ** Up Special: Helicopter Kick ** Down Special: Absorb Impact ** Final Smash: Mikey's Crazy Dance * Shredder (Nolan North): The leader of The Foot Clan named Oroku Saki who was destined to inherit his ancestor, Oroku Nagi's role & his only goal is to wipe out the Hamato bloodline which caused him so much grief, thought it seems to stem from an inability to accept his own failures & bad actions as just misfortune & mistakes & believes that anyone who has contributed to his misfortunes should pay with their lives. He resembles his Injustice 2 counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Shredder Slash ** Side Special: Shadow Drop ** Up Special: Blade Upper ** Down Special: Foot Cleaver ** Final Smash: Super Shredder DC * Superman (Jerry O'Connell): The stalwart protector of Metropolis who was born Kal-El on the distant planet Krypton & was sent to Earth as a child to survive Krypton's destruction. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his extraordinary powers to fight evil & protect the innocent, while he hides his identity as mild-mannered Clark Kent, a reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He resembles his Arrowverse counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Heat Vision ** Side Special: Ice Breath ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Ground Punch ** Final Smash: Around the World Flight * Batman (Kevin Conroy): A vigilante named Bruce Wayne who derives from Gotham City & after his parents, Thomas & Martha were murdered at gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, vowed to avenge them with the aid of Alfred by bringing criminals to justice. He resembles his Arkham counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Batarang ** Side Special: Smoke Bomb ** Up Special: Grapple ** Down Special: Leaping Shadow Kick ** Final Smash: Beware the Batman * Wonder Woman (Rosario Dawson): The child of Zeus & Hippolyta named Princess Diana of Themyscira who was raised on the island paradise of Themyscira & was created for the purpose of protecting humanity from the wrath of Ares. She later took on the alias & identity of Louvre Museum antiquities dealer, Diana Prince, only she joined Bruce & Clark. She resembles her DCEU/Worlds of DC counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Lasso Grab ** Side Special: Bracelets of Submission ** Up Special: Lasso Spin ** Down Special: Down Shield ** Final Smash: Princess Power * The Flash (Neal McDonough): A forensic scientist named Bartholomew "Barry" Allen who, after being doused in chemicals and struck by lightning, was granted the gift of super-speed & now protects Central City. He resembles his Injustice counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Time Loop ** Side Special: Fast Enough ** Up Special: Flying Uppercut ** Down Special: Sonic Pound ** Final Smash: Speed Force * Aquaman (Matt Lanter): The Atlantean King of the underwater city of Atlantis named Orin who lived with his father Thomas on the surface dweller's world as Arthur Curry before claiming his birthright & has an enhanced physiology & superhuman abilities, making him an extremely powerful being, especially while wielding the Trident of Neptune. He resembles his DCEU/Worlds of DC counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Trident Toss ** Side Special: Trident Rush ** Up Special: Orca Surf ** Down Special: From The Deep ** Final Smash: Beast from Below * Green Lantern (Nathan Fillion): A former test pilot named Harold "Hal" Jordan was chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps because of his fearless heroic nature & his power ring, which he uses to create anything he can think of, is powered by his will. He's based off Tom Cruise. ** Neutral Special: Rocket Power ** Side Special: Mini-Gun ** Up Special: Hammer Crush ** Down Special: Lantern's Might ** Final Smash: Beware My Power * John Constantine (Matt Ryan): A working-class magician, occult detective & a golden-tongued con man well-known for his scathing wit, endless cynicism, ruthless cunning & constant chain smoking & also a strident humanist driven by a heartfelt desire to defend mankind from the forces of evil. He resembles his Constantine (2014)/Arrowverse counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Light 'em Up ** Side Special: Fooled You ** Up Special: Here I Am ** Down Special: Little Backup ** Final Smash: Dangerous Habit * Raven (Jessica DiCicco): Trigon's daughter who was given the ability to take human form to infiltrate humanity thanks to her late mother Angela & gave herself black hair, violet eyes, a very voluptuous young adult body, large breasts, toned muscles, a perfectly-shaped butt & long shapely legs as well as the human name Rachel Roth where she met Ravager & later Jinx, Terra & Starfire after cutting ties with her father. She knows just how much of a badass she is & that, like her namesake, she's a resourceful creature. She has red & purple highlights in her black hair, a raven tattoo on her lower back & wearing a purple navel T-shirt, dark blue tight pants with grey hybrid thong bikini bottoms sticking out & black trainers for casual attire as well as a blue & purple cloak, a fishnet body stocking that ended just above her elbows, a dark blue patent leather corset with a zipper, an extremely short dark blue leather skirt with a buckle & black thigh high boots in combat. ** Neutral Special: Shadow Raven ** Side Special: Empty Void ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Negative Mass ** Final Smash: Raven Clones * Ravager (Misty Lee): Raven's right-hand woman & love-interest & Deathstroke's daughter named Rosamunde "Rose" Worth Wilson who was given the same mental & physical augmentation as her father before she met Raven, Jinx, Terra & Starfire & can retain her cool even in dire situations, while showing no pain or fear & like Taskmaster, has the ability to predict & counter what attack comes her way because of the augmentation, though she'll fight on even when drugged or weakened. She has a shaved hairstyle & wears a black eyepatch over her left eye after losing it in 1 battle in both attires, a dark grey navel leather jacket, an orange underbust croptop, grey spike bracelets, black gloves, 2 belts, a black tight skirt with purple G-string panties sticking out & orange combat boots for casual attire & a black & dark blue unitard, orange gloves, blue & red armor along with metallic knee pads & boots akin to her father in combat. ** Neutral Special: Stilettos ** Side Special: Counter Strike ** Up Special: Anti-Air Slash ** Down Special: RPG ** Final Smash: Physical & Verbal Abuse * Jinx (Georgie Kidder): A sorceress who was a girl named Jennifer Mallory Hex that gained the ability to cause bad luck after an accident at a ACE-Chemicals building & befriended Raven, Ravager, Terra & Starfire. She resembles her Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! counterpart, but with her hair down & wearing a purple/black shoulder-less navel top with black & purple-striped sleeves, a tight black skirt, black & purple-striped stockings & black trainers for casual attire & combat. ** Neutral Special: Probability Blast ** Side Special: Probability Wave ** Up Special: Leap of Faith ** Down Special: Quicksand ** Final Smash: Jinxed * Terra (Anna Brisbin): The illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia named Tara "Teri" Markov who gained geokinesis through experiments with an element called "quixium" & left for the U.S. to prevent the scandal of her existence from becoming public where she met Raven, Ravager, Jinx & Starfire after she was rescued from a metahuman trafficking ring. She resembles her Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! counterpart, but wearing brown gloves & rock-climbing boots in both attires, a cropped gray shirt with short black sleeves & a black neck band, a long-sleeved white undershirt & blue shorts for casual attire & a brown mask, a brown navel jacket, a yellow, white & black bodysuit & brown wrist & knee guards in combat. ** Neutral Special: Stone Circle ** Side Special: Lapiste ** Up Special: Rock Platform ** Down Special: Rock Riot ** Final Smash: Terrarizer * Starfire (Liliana Mumy): The next Queen of Tamaran named Koriand’r that found herself the victim of Blackfire's vengeful plot that resulted in their planet being conquered, becoming a royal exile on Earth with the name, Kory Anders, uses her ability to absorb & convert ultraviolet energy & met Raven, Ravager, Jinx & Terra. She has her hair on fire at the end & wears a white navel NASA shirt, maroon short shorts & purple trainers as well as purple Royal Tamaranian armor with green jewels to absorb ultraviolet energy in combat. ** Neutral Special: Starbolts ** Side Special: Tamaranian Charge ** Up Special: Floating Princess ** Down Special: Star Slam ** Final Smash: Starry Night * The Joker (Mark Hamill): The most vicious adversary that Batman has ever faced named Jack Napier whose crimes require no motivation other than his sadistic desire to show people the meaninglessness of life through pain & death & the desire to see the world remade in his own image. He resembles his Arkham counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Joker's Wild ** Side Special: Bombs Away ** Up Special: Trampoline Stomp ** Down Special: Put It There Pal! ** Final Smash: Killing Joke * Catwoman (Cristina Pucelli): A thief named Selena Kyle whose early life was defined by tragedy & learned the art of contortionism, gymnastics, magic & trickery as well as how to fight. She has her own moral code & has occasionally teamed up with Batman & other heroes against greater threats. She wears steampunk-style goggles pushed up in her hair or mounted on top when not in use, a black cat-like mask, an open black leather biker jacket with a peek at her D-cup breasts, black fingerless biker gloves equipped with mechanical claws, black ripped jeans with black hybrid thong bikini bottoms sticking out & a belt that has a spot on the back where her whip will be at, posing like a tail & black knee-high boots also equipped with claws & spring-action climbing pitons. ** Neutral Special: Whip Sting ** Side Special: Kitty Surprise ** Up Special: Feline Rope ** Down Special: Raging Cat ** Final Smash: Bad Kitty * Black Manta (Ogie Banks): A man named David Kane who lived with his father on a houseboat, earning some reputation as a diver & a treasure hunter. His search for the "Amnesty Bay Merman", led to him accidentally kill Tom, which resulted Arthur killing his. Out of vengeance, he crafted weapons & armor & went hunting. He resembles his live-action counterpart. ** Neutral Special: Manta Rays ** Side Special: Shark Attack ** Up Special: Flight ** Down Special: Torpedo Cannon ** Final Smash: Speared & Seared Spirits Characters who were killed through disintegration due to Galeem's attack & were transformed into spirits that now aid & explore for treasure for the playable characters as well as items & alternate versions of some of the playable characters. Super Mario Bros. *Antasma: An evil bat king with a Slavic accent who was a normal bat living on Pi'illo Island who fed on the nightmares of a Pi'illo & continued to feed on more nightmares afterwards. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Bloopers: Squid-like creatures who were part of Bowser’s Army. *Boos: Ghosts that are part of Bowser’s Army. *Boom Boom & Pom Pom: Brother & sister Koopas who either fight together or separately. *Bullet Bills: Sentient bullets that were part of Bowser’s Army. *Cat Peach: Peach after ingesting a cat bell. *Cappy: A sentient hat-like creature who helps Mario rescue Peach & his sister Tiara. *Chain-Chomp: A sentient ball-and-chains that act like a dog. *Chargin’ Chucks: Koopas that resembles football players. *Daisy: A princess from the neighboring Sassafrasland. *Dry Bowser: Bowser's sentient skeleton. *Hammer Bros: Koopas who can throw hammers. *Kammy Koopa: Paper Kamek's wife who helps Paper Bowser. *King Bob-omb: The king of the Bob-ombs. *Lakitus: Koopas who ride on clouds & toss down Spinies. *Mouser: A bomb-throwing mouse who's 1 of Wart's minions. *Nabbit: The rabbit-like bandit of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Paper Bowser: An alternate Bowser from a paper version of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Paper Mario: An alternate Mario from a paper version of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Petey Piranha: A large Piranha Plant that can move, fly & shoot slime balls. *Piantas: Plant-like humanoids from Isle Delfino who stupidly blamed Mario for Bowser Jr.'s antics. *Polterpup: A ghost dog Luigi kept encountering during his ghost hunts. *Shadow Queen: An ancient evil who took a form based off Peach. *Shy Guys: Masked humanoids who used to serve as Wart's army before joining Bowser. *Tatanga: An alien who kidnapped Daisy. *Thwomp: Sentient spiked blocks that crush anything that go under them. *Waluigi: The Luigi to Wario's Mario. *Wart: A frog king who once led the Shy Guys. *Wiggler: The Mushroom Kingdom's version of Caterpillars that can get triggered. Yoshi *Baby Mario: Mario as a baby. *Stork: The bird that brought Baby Mario to Yoshi Island *Tap-Tap: Sentient spiked balls with red noses. *Yarn Poochy: Poochy made out of yarn. *Yarn Yoshi: A Yoshi made out of yarn. Donkey Kong *Cranky Kong: Donkey, Diddy & Dixie's grandpa & the original Donkey Kong. *Dixie Kong: Donkey's niece & Diddy's cousin. *Kaptain K. Rool: The pirate version of K. Rool. *Klaptraps: Kremlings with large mouths. *Lord Fredrik: A fearsome Waldough who’s the leader of the Snowmads & has conquered islands, manipulated its inhabitants to expand his tribe with a fleet of ships & an army at his beck & call. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Rambi: 1 of Kong's animal friends. *Rattly: 1 of Kong's animal friends. *Winky: 1 of Kong's animal friends. *Zinger: Wasps that help K. Rool. Wario *5-Volt: 9-Volt's mom. *Ashley: A young witch-in-training lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. *Count Cannoli: A gentleman thief who stars in The Silver Zephyr, a TV show that Wario watches, inspiring him to jump into the show himself & steal his wand, Goodstyle. *Jimmy Thang: An obsessive disco-dancer. *Kat & Ana: A pair of twin ninjas. *Mona: 1 of Wario's original employees & microgame programmer. *Princess Shokora: A princess who once reigned over an unspecified country & was buried long ago within a Golden Pyramid. *Pyoro: A red bird that keeps popping up during Wario's misadventures. *Shake King: An evil pirate captain who attempted to take over the Shake Dimension. The Legend of Zelda *Bokoblins: Ganondorf's most common forces. *Calamity Ganon: Ganon after a botched resurrection. *Daruk: A Goron warrior, the Goron Champion & 1 of Link's allies. *Demise: Ganondorf's original incarnation. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Ghirahim: Demise's flamboyant second-in-command. *Great Fairies: Large humanoid fairies that heal Link whenever he's wounded. *Groose: A student at the Knight Academy in Skyloft & a personal rival to Link. *Guardians: Ancient machines created by the Sheikah, originally created to aid in the battle against Calamity Ganon, only for them to be taken over by him. *Impa: The headwoman of Kakariko Village & Zelda's attendant. *King Bulblin: A Bulblin who rides on a boar named Lord Bulbo. *Loftwings: Birds used by the citizens of Skyloft to fly around the different regions & are used during the annual Wing Ceremony *Medli: The personal attendant of Valoo & the Sage of the Earth. *Mermen: Fish-like humanoids who helped Toon Link. *Midna: A member of the Twili, a race of magic-wielders, who joined forces with Link to prevent Hyrule from being enveloped by the Twilight Realm. *Moon: The moon that Skull Kid tried to make come crashing down. *Revali: The Rito Champion & 1 of Link's allies. *Ruto: The sometimes rebellious daughter of King Zora XVI of the Zoras. *Sheik: A disguise Zelda took during 1 of Ganondorf’s conquests that took a life on its own. *Skull Kid: A kid that got possessed by Majora's Mask. *Tetra: Toon Zelda's disguise that took a life on its own. *The Imprisoned: An imperfect form of Demise. *Toon Link: A more cartoonish Link from another timeline. *Urbosa: The Gerudo Champion of Hyrule & 1 of Link's allies. *Young Link: A younger Link from another timeline. *Wind Fish: A large, flying whale who makes his home atop Mount Tamaranch on Koholint Island. *Yuga: A sorceress who once trapped Zelda in a painting. *Zant: A Twili who dethroned Midna & tried to corrupt Hyrule with the Twilight Realm. Metroid *Adam Malkovich: Samus' superior during her time in the Galactic Federation. *Galactic Federation Mechs: Mechs from the Galactic Federation. *Gunship: Samus' personal ship. *Meta Ridley: Ridley as a cyborg. *Metroid: Jellyfish-like aliens created by Mother Brain. *Military Samus: Samus back when she was still part of the Galactic Federation. *Mother Brain: Ridley's master & the Chozo's former A.I. *Ridley Robot: A robot in Ridley's likeness. *Zebesian Space Pirates: Aliens that Ridley leads. Kid Icarus *Centurions: Palutena's main soldiers. *Hewdraw: A large, 3-headed serpent monster. *Magnus: A man of Herculean strength & is considered the mightiest human swordsman in the world as well as being a skilled mercenary. *Mimicuties: Mimics with feminine legs. *Pandora: The true humanoid form of the Goddess of Calamity. *Phosphora: 1 of Viridi's commanders of the Forces of Nature. *Pseudo-Palutena: A demon passing off as Palutena. *Specknose: Nose-like demons from the Underworld. *Thanatos: The God of Death & a mischievous shape-shifter who serves as a commander to the Underworld Army. Kirby *Bonkers: A large giant who wields a giant hammer. *Chef Kawasaki: A chef who used to be an enemy of Kirby. *Dark Mind: A mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. *Daroach: The greedy & tactical leader of the Squeaks. *Dragoon: A Legendary Air Ride Machine that Kirby can summon. *Gooey: A friendly blob made from the same material as Dark Matter. *Gordos: Sentient spike balls. *Knuckle Joe: A martial artist known for attacks like the Vulcan Jab. *Kracko: A sentient cyclopic cloud that keeps encountering on his adventures. *Magolor: A small alien that tricked Kirby & company into doing his bidding by putting up a friendly facade. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Nightmare: This ball of nightmares came from the Fountain of Dreams, taking nightmares to all of Dream Land. *Poppy Bro Jrs.: Elves that throw bombs. *Prince Fluff: The prince of Patch Land that has all the abilities that Kirby has. *Rockies: Sentient creatures who resemble blocks of stone that wear twisted cords of fabric around themselves. *Robobot Kirby: Kirby in a mech. *Susanna Patrya Haltmann: The secretary of the Haltmann Works Company. *Waddle Dees: Dedede's most common troops. *Waddle Doos: Stronger cyclopic Waddle Dees. *Whispy Woods: A sentient tree that Kirby keeps encountering on his adventures. Star Fox *Andrew Oikonny: Andross' nephew. *Andross: A brilliant scientist formerly employed by the Cornerian Army who took his research too far & the disastrous resulted in his banishment to the planet Venom. *General Pepper: The commander-in-chief of the Cornerian Defense Forces. *James McCloud: Fox's father who disappeared after fighting Andross. *Krystal: A member of the Star Fox team welcomed in after the team met her when responding to a distress signal. *Leon Powalski: An anthropomorphic chameleon who's a member of the Star Wolf team. *Pigma Dengar: An anthropomorphic pig who's a member of the Star Wolf team. *Slippy Toad: An anthropomorphic frog who's a member of the Star Fox team. F-Zero *Black Shadow: A cold-blooded king of evil feared by all. *Blood Falcon: A clone of Captain Falcon. *Jody Summer: A combat-machine pilot affiliated with the Galactic Space Federation. *Octoman: An octopus-like humanoid from Takora, a planet currently at odds with the Milky Way Space Federation. *Pico: A former assassin of a special unit in the Poripoto army. *Samurai Goroh: A rival bounty hunter who has crossed paths with Falcon in many a dark corner of the universe. *Zoda: The leader of the Zolorkian Coalition from Uma-41. Pikmin *Burrowing Snagrets: A member of the snavian family with a bird-like head & a snake-like neck & body. *Emperor Bulblax: The 2nd largest Grub-dog species. *Fiery Blowhog: Creatures that resemble sentient water bottles. *Louie: An alien whose friends with Olimar. *Mockiwi: Small yellow bird-like creatures. *Purple Pikmin: Need I say more. *Red Bulborbs: Large creatures to lure Pikmin to their doom. *Rock Pikman: Pikmin with rocks on their heads. *Smoky Proggs: Creatures that produce gas poisonous to Pikmin & Olimar. *Swooping Snitchbugs: Legless, round, flying insects to swoop & snatch Pikmin. *Winged Pikman: Pikman with wings. Pokémon *Abomasnow: A solitary Grass/Ice type Pokémon who loves to live in the snowy mountains, though it occasionally mingles with people as well. *Abra: A Psychic-type Pokémon notorious for only learning Teleport as it'll run away whenever given an opportunity, thus being difficult to catch. *Ampharos: An Electric-type Pokémon that lights up the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City. *Arbok: A Poison-type Pokémon that Jesse mostly used. *Arceus: A Legendary Pokémon considered the creator of the universe. *Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres: A trio of dual Flying/Ice-type, dual Flying/Electric-type & dual Flying/Fire-type Pokémon respectively. *Bewear: A Normal/Fighting-type Pokémon whose voice is much higher in the anime than in the games. *Blastoise: The final form of Squirtle. *Charmander: The 1st form of Charizard. *Clefairies: Dual Normal/Fairy-type Pokémon that makes them popular pets. *Detective Pikachu: Pikachu dressed as a detective. *Ditto: A Normal-type Pokémon that can shapeshift into anyone. *Dragonite: A benevolent Pokémon said to search the ocean for drowning swimmers and guide damaged ships to shore. *Electrode: An Electric-type Pokémon that resembles an upside-down PokéBall. *Entei: A Fire-type Legendary Pokémon that rose from the ashes of the Burned Tower. *Gardevoir: A dual-type Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon that was the parent of the sick Ralts that Max & Ash's Snorunt were taking to the Pokémon Center. *Genesect: A Bug/Steel Pokémon was created by Team Plasma from a fossil of an ancient insectoid Pokémon. *Gengar: A dual-type Ghost/Poison Pokémon that's become the most popular of the Ghost types. *Giratina: A dual-type Ghost/Dragon Legendary Pokémon that's a resident of the Distortion World. *Groudon: A Ground-type Legendary Pokémon that's the embodiment of landmasses. *Gyarados: A dual-type Water/Flying Pokémon that's usually running rampant in a destructive rage. *Kyogre: A Water-type Legendary Pokémon that's the embodiment of the sea. *Kyurem: A Dragon/Ice-type Pokémon that some believe it's what remained after Reshiram & Zekrom were split apart. *Latias & Latios: A pair of dual Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon. *Lugia: A Psychic/Flying-type Legendary Pokémon that's heavily associated with the sea & often slumbers in the depths *Lunala: A Psychic/Ghost-type Legendary Pokémon that resembles a bat. *Meowth: A Normal-type Pokémon who became Jesse & James' main ally. *Metagross: A hulking dual-type Steel/Psychic Pokémon that weighs 1,212.5 lb. *Mew: The Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo's DNA comes from. *Mimikyu: a Ghost/Fairy type Pokémon that covers itself under a cloth that resembles Pikachu. *Oshawatt: A Water-type Pokémon that carries a scalchop, which can be used to either defend or attack. *Palkia: A dual-type Water/Dragon Legendary Pokémon, saying that it has control over all of space. *Pikachu Libre: Pikachu in a Luchador mask. *Piplup: A Water-type Pokémon that's very proud & often won't listen to its Trainer. *Porygon: A Normal-type Pokémon that was sent into hiding after an incident at a hospital. *Pyukumuku: A Water-type Pokémon that can conjure a fist from its mouth. *Rapidash: A Fire-type Pokémon that resembles a horse in fire. *Rayquaza: A dual-type Dragon/Flying Legendary Pokémon usually dwells high in the ozone layer, so it can't be seen from the ground. *Scizor: A dual-type Bug/Steel Pokémon that can be mistaken to have 3 heads. *Snorlax: A Normal-type Pokémon that was the absolute heaviest Pokémon at its debut, though it's a strong swimmer. *Solgaleo: A dual-type Psychic/Steel Legendary Pokémon that resembles a lion. *Staryu: A Water-type Pokémon that greatly resembles a star. *Togpei: A Fairy-type baby Pokémon that Misty carries around. *Vulpix: A Fire-type Pokémon that resembles a fox. *Wobbuffet: A Psychic-type Pokémon that joined Jesse & James. *Xerneas: A Fairy-type Legendary Pokémon that possesses the power to bestow eternal life. *Zoroark: A Dark-type Pokémon that'll protect its home & anyone it cherishes by creating illusions to fluster opponents. MOTHER *Dungeon Man: A combination between a dungeon & a man, Brick Road, created by Dr. Andonuts. *Duster: An amateur thief residing in Tazmily Village. *Giygas: An alien conqueror, known as the Universal Cosmic Destroyer or the Embodiment of Evil, who wields an incredible psychic power called PSI, was raised by foster parents, George & Maria & was assigned by his people to remove PSI from Earth, because George studied the aliens' PSI powers without their permission. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Hinawa: A sweet young woman living in Tazmily Village *Jeff Andonuts: A boy from the town of Winters who uses his knowledge to repair broken items & use them in combat. *Kumatora: The princess of Osohe Castle who joins Lucas. *Lucas: The son of Flint & Hinawa whose characterized as more timid than Claus. *Paula: A girl from Twoson that has advanced psychic powers & s shown to use telepathy as well. *Poo: The prince of Dalaam who's told that he's 1 of the chosen 4 by his Master & must join Ness in his journey to defeat Giygas. *Porky Minch: A snobby kid who joined Ness' adventures only to become Giygas' right-hand man. *Starmen: Organic/Synthetic hybrid aliens that always obey Giygas. Fire Emblem *Anna: A mysterious merchant can be spotted peddling her wares on & off the battlefield. *Azura: A Nohrian princess that was abducted & grew up among the Hoshidan royal family & is a talented singer whose songs are imbued with mystical powers. *Black Knight: A warrior named Zelgius who was once a student of General Gawain, Daein's most powerful general during The Mad King's War & the right-hand man to Prime Minister Sephiran. *Corrin: The player avatar of Fire Emblem: Fates. *Hinoka: A warrior princess of Hoshido who's straightforward & lacks refinement. *Lyn: An 18-year-old nomadic girl who's a strong-willed youth whose skill with the blade draws many admirers. *Marth: Lucina's ancestor who fought alongside Ike. *Micaiah: A member of the Dawn Brigade that's a wielder of light magic. *Owain: An enigmatic swordsman who tends toward theatrics. *Robin: The player avatar of Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Roy: An upstanding & thoughtful 15 year-old young man with a natural proclivity to help & support others. *Severa: An enigmatic sellsword with low self-esteem & a bad attitude. *Sothe: A member of the Dawn Brigade & his search for her led him to meet Ike & fight in the Mad King's war. *Tharja: A dour Plegian with a jealous streak & a knack for curses. *Tiki: A manakete who was sealed asleep by Naga before her death to prevent her from degenerating along with the rest of the dragonkin. *Titania: The deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries. Animal Crossing *Kapp'n: A frog who's the bus driver. *K.K. Slider: A dog who's a wandering musician whose daily life is a bit of a mystery. *Mr. Resetti: A mole that's become hated for scolding players for resetting the game either because of a corrupted save file or wanting to undo a bad day. *Tom Nook: The friendly neighborhood shopkeeper who kindly helps the player set up his or her first house. Punch-Out!!! *Glass Joe: The 1st fighter Little Mac ever faced. *Mr. Sandman: The last fighter Little Mac faced & is based off Mike Tyson, who was the original final boss. *Piston Honda: A boxer from Tokyo. *Von Kaiser: The 2nd Little Mac faced who suffers some emotional trauma, stemming from when he was beaten by a group of children in 1 of his boxing classes. ARMS *Byte & Barq: A tag team of fighters consisting of a clockwork robotic cop & his similarly mechanized canine companion. *Hedlok: A floating skull-shaped robot that was originally being developed in a research facility by Dr. Coyle before running amok. *Helix: A green blob creature with ARMS designed after DNA double helices who was accidentally created by scientists researching the ARMS phenomena. *Master Mummy: A massive mummy who can extend his punches with his bandages. *Max Brass: The head of the ARMS league & the Champion of the Grand Prix. *Mechanica: A teenage girl not born with ARMS but pilots a Mini-Mecha in battle to keep up. *Min Min: A martial artist with noodle ARMS who serves as the poster girl for her family's ramen shop. *Ninjara: A student ninja who fights with chain ARMS. *Ribbon Girl: An agile fighter with ribbon ARMS who's also a singer. *Spring Man: A balanced fighter whose ARMS take the shape of springs. *Twintelle: A famous movie star whose ARMS are in her hair. Golden Sun *Isaac: A strong-willed Psynergy adept of the bloodline of an ancient race thought to have been lost with the downfall of civilization. The Wonderful 101 *Jergingha: The overlord of the GEATHJERK Federation who was a supercomputer created by the GEATHJERK machine culture to maintain peace whose annihilation left a durable impact on him, making him full of hatred & revenge. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Wonder-Black: A Wonderful 1 assigned to India with a great amount of technological prowess that attacks with bomb constructs. *Wonder-Blue: 1 of the Wonderful 100's most powerful combat agents that attacks with sword constructs. *Wonder-Green: An extremely young member of the Wonderful 100 that attacks with gun constructs. *Wonder-Pink: A teenage member of the Wonderful 100 that attack with whip constructs. *Wonder-Red: The newest member of the Wonderful 100 named Will Wedgewood that attacks with hand constructs. *Wonder-White: A Wonderful 1 from Japan & master of ninjutsu that attack with claw constructs. *Wonder-Yellow: A powerful Wonderful 1 from Russia that attacks with hammer constructs. Xenoblade *Fiora: Dunban's younger sister & a childhood friend of Shulk & Reyn. *Formula: A Light Type Skell unit & 1 of the Skells of BLADE produced in New Los Angeles. *Lorithia: The leader of the High Entia's Ministry of Research & mostly operates by designing new technologies & weapons for her people. *Mecha-Fiora: Fiora given a half-Mechon body by the Mechonis. *Melia Antiqua: A powerful mage-like character who lives in the Royal City of Alcamoth. *Metal Face: The 1st Faced Mechon Shulk faced. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Mòrag Ladair: The Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Empire. *Mumkhar: An honorable yet unreliable man whose obsession with the Monado and his jealousy of Dunban turned him into a traitor, having once piloted Metal Face. *Nia: A Gormotti from Gormott Providence who, in actuality, is a Blade of a wealthy lord from Echell alongside Dromarch. *Pyra: A Special Legendary Blade who grants tremendous fire-elemental power to Rex. *Rex: A Driver who harnesses the power of Pyra. *Reyn: The stereotypical fun-loving boisterous joker of the group. *Riki: A Nopon who's actually a middle-aged father of 11. *Tora: A Nopon who comes with a designated robotic companion called Poppi α. *Zansa: An entity who existed before the creation of the game's universe as a scientist named Klaus & the creator of the Monado. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Zeke von Genbu: A Driver & is accompanied by his Blade, Pandoria. Splatoon *Cap'n Cuttlefish: The leader of the Squidbeak Splatoon & the guide for Inklings. *Callie & Marie: A pair of pop idols who host Inkopolis News. *Crusty Sean: A Japanese tiger prawn that owns Shrimp Kicks in the Booyah Base. *DJ Octavio: The leader & king of the Octarians who mans a mobile DJ station. *Jelfonzo: A jellyfish that manages Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. *Judd: A cat who plays referee in Turf Wars. *Octolings: A subspecies of Octarians & the octopus version of Inklings. *Pearl & Marina: A idol duo who took the Squid Sisters' place after Callie got brainwashed by Octavio. *Zapfishes: A type of an electric catfish with the ability to produce a strong electrical current. Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose: An anthropomorphic hedgehog with an obsessive crush on Sonic. *Big: An anthropomorphic cat who keeps chasing after & fishing out his frog, Froggy. *Blaze: An anthropomorphic cat & a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she’s both the regent of her world & the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds. *Chaoes: Strange creatures that Chaos used to be. *Classic Sonic: Sonic from a simpler time. *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: A rotund mad scientist whose Sonic’s arch-nemesis & Metal Sonic’s creator who plans to conquer the world to build his own Eggman Empire, but keeps making design problems on his inventions. *Infinite: An anthropomorphic jackal who used to be the leader of the Jackal Squad until he tried to steal the Phantom Ruby, only to get knocked out by Eggman & gained an inferiority complex & became obsessed with proving Shadow wrong about being weak & worthless after losing to him. *Knuckles: An anthropomorphic echidna who used to Sonic's 1st rival before befriending him. *Metal Sonic: A cold-hearted, aggressive, evil & ruthless Badnik version of Sonic & undoubtedly Eggman's deadliest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. *Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic's partner who's an anthropomorphic fox who uses his tail like a helicopter rotor. *Rouge: An anthropomorphic bat who hangs with Shadow & flirts with Knuckles. *Shadow: An anthropomorphic hedgehog who’s a creation of Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald who used Black Doom's blood, Sonic’s 2nd rival & was designed to be the "Ultimate Life Form", though it’s an exaggeration. *Silver: An anthropomorphic hedgehog who comes from a bad future & wields telekinesis. *Team Chaotix: A trio consisting of Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon & Charmy the bee. Bayonetta *Acceptance: Centaur-like angels who appear to those who are moments away from death & attack with spears & using harps with bows for their arrows. *Affinities: Servants of Heaven that populate the lowest of the angelic hierarchy & attack with either staffs, trumpets, sousaphones, flails or halberds. *Alraune: A woman a.k.a. The Whisper of Dementia/Insanity who doused herself in mandrake poison & took her own life as a means of getting revenge on the husband who left her. *Ardors: The highest ranking member of the Third Sphere that preside over the protection of the masses from evil spirits. *Beliefs: 6th rank angels who are ideal candidates for giving orders on the front lines during wars with Inferno. *Fidelity: Jellyfish-like angels drag those who forgot their past & disrupt the serenity of life to the darkest depths of the ocean. *Fortitudo: A 2-headed dragon that’s the "Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude" & the "Bringer of Flame" & the physical manifestation of courage and fortitude & holds dominion over the element of fire. *Gomorrah: A monstrous creature a.k.a. Devourer of the Divine hailing from Johnson Forest that identifies all that moves as game & devouring its prey. *Hatred: Hideouses, demon version of Affinities, a.k.a. Holder of Enmity that has been forced into starvation & has resorted to devouring its siblings to survive, serve as the demon version of Applauds & attack with a double-bladed scythe. *Insidious: A giant mechanical manta ray-like monstrosity with a skull motif & a large eye on each of its 'wings' a.k.a. Consumer of All that's could be considered the Infernal counterpart of Kinship & Worship. *Inspired: Snake-like angels that serve as the Laguna's aerial border patrol. *Irenics: Angels that take the form of cars. *Jeanne: An Umbra Witch & old friend of Bayonetta who sealed her away to protect her from those who would exploit her power. *Joys: Female-looking Angels that to act as doppelgangers to Umbra Witches, possessing many of their moves & abilities. *Loki: The good half of the creator of the Bayonetta universe, Aesir. *Madama Butterfly: 1 of the most powerful denizens of Inferno a.k.a. Mistress of Atrocity that Bayonetta mostly uses in her Wicked Weaves. *Masked Lumen: A younger version of Balder, Bayonetta's father, who was exiled from his clan from conceiving her. *Prides: More powerful versions of Pain who are fallen angels of Paradiso who once served God as blazing chariots & those who summon them trade their ears & eyes for power & pleasure. *Resentment: Large snake-like demons a.k.a. the Swindler of Progress whose laser beam can revert Bayonetta into her childhood form & try to eat her. *Rodin: An incredibly powerful Angel that was once charged with governing a portion of Paradiso in ancient times who runs the Gates of Hell bar & acts as a demonic weaponsmith, forging weapons made from the souls of demons for those capable of wielding them & able to afford them. *Rosa: Bayonetta's mother who was imprisoned for conceiving her. *Temperantia: A knight that's the "Cardinal Virtue of Temperance" & "Manipulator of Wind" & the physical manifestation of temperance. *Valor: A warrior that regards bravery in the highest degree & whose face is on his shield. Mega Man *Air Man: A wind-themed Robot Master who's something of an egotist & can be condescending & has a tendency to bore his colleagues by talking about himself for long periods of time. *Alia: A Reploid who serves as the helper to X, Zero & Axl. *Axl: A Reploid who joined X & Zero & copies his enemies' abilities. *Bass: A Robot Master created by Wily to be Mega Man's rival, but turned on him. *Block Man: A Robot Master created to work on exterior constructions, being able to create blocks one after another. *Cut Man: A Robot Master created by Dr. Light to be a timber-felling robot because of the Rolling Cutter scissor blades on his head. *Dr. Albert W. Wily: Dr. Light's former colleague in the Robert University of Technology who was consistently upstaged by him & created a giant robot factory called Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant to set out to rule the world. *Elec Man: A Robot Master designed to control energy usage in Nuclear Power Plants due to his razor-sharp calculation & judgment. *Fire Man: A Robot Master built by Dr. Light to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility & is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees including Fire Storm. *Galaxy Man: A Robot Master modeled after a flying saucer that Dr. Light created to work in a space research center where it was his job to instantly calculate the trajectories for rockets. *Guts Man: A civil engineering Robot Master who can throw heavy objects thanks to his Super Arm. *Metal Man: A Robot Master that possesses a dry wit, having something of a reputation amongst his colleagues for being sarcastic & often untrustworthy. *Mettaurs: Small robots with hardhats that pop up to shoot. *Napalm Man: A Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to protect his secret weapons factory, where he would spend his spare time collecting & searching for weapons as strong or stronger than his own. *Pharaoh Man: A Robot Master designed as an ancient Egyptian pharaoh that resembles Tutankhamun & was originally created by Dr. Cossack to the dark to explore pyramids & other ancient ruins. *Proto Man: A prototype robot built by Dr. Light & serves as an "older brother" to Mega Man & Roll. *Roll: A female robot designed for housekeeping instead of fighting & Mega Man's younger "sister". *Rush Coil: Mega Man's robot dog. *Shadow Man: A mysterious ninja-themed Robot Master created by an extraterrestrial civilization that attacks with a giant shuriken called Shadow Blade. *Sigma: The supreme commander of the Mavericks created by Dr. Cain who was the former leader of the Maverick Hunters, but was infected by the Maverick Virus, which he got from Zero, goes Maverick & rebels against humankind, because his “protection through aggression” philosophy was transformed into a Darwinism complex. *Splash Woman: A Robot Master that Dr. Light created to rescue swimmers from sinking ships, being an expert swimmer, but also possesses a beautiful voice & is fond of karaoke. *Tron Bonne: The only daughter of the Bonne family of air pirates. *Vile: A Reploid who was an ex-comrade of X & Zero & Sigma’s right-hand man, though his lone wolf persona & destructive tendencies often led to tension with those around him. *X: A Reploid made in Mega Man's likeness. *Yellow Devil: A robot created by Brady by Dr. Wily as his first combat robot whose body consists of yellow goo-like shape-memory alloy parts. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Zero: X's best friend & mentor who's a Rank SA Maverick Hunter & is capable of instantly learning new moves from his enemies. Street Fighter *Balrog: 1 of Bison's minions who attacks with boxing movies. *Blanka: A feral savage with green skin and long orange hair that was once human, but mutated after a plane crash in Brazil. *Cammy White: 1 of M. Bison's deadliest assassins or "dolls" turned an amnesiac MI6 operative for the British government. *Chun-Li Xiang: An International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO) detective & master of Chinese Kempo who seeks to avenge her father’s death at the hands of Bison & has a strong sense of justice & duty toward her work, though she hates indecisiveness & can get competitive with criminals, but a part of her also desires to just be a normal young woman. *Ken Masters: A martial artist who's considered Ryu's American counterpart. *M. Bison: The leader of the crime syndicate, Shadaloo who’s supremely confident in his own power & will readily destroy anyone who dares to stand between him & regularly prepares substitute bodies or tries to transfer his consciousness into others, preferring especially those of women or powerful fighters due to their durability just in case he dies. *William F. Guile: A major from the U.S. Air Force trying to avenge his friend, Charlie Nash's death by Bison. *Vega: Balrog's vain partner who attacks with a claw on his right arm. *Zangief: A muscular fighter known as the Red Cyclone who has scars from the fights he had with bears in Russia. Devil May Cry *Donte: A Dante from an alternate timeline. *Jergil: A Vergil from an alternate timeline. *Mary/Lady: The daughter of Arkham & sought to hunt him down, encountering Dante in the process & joining Devil May Cry. *Mundus: A devil prince & Sparda’s former master who ruled the Demon World 2,000 years ago, overthrowing the previous ruler in the process & threatens the Devil May Cry's human world. *Nelo Angelo: Vergil's corrupted form. *Nero: Vergil's son who's raised in Fortuna & serves as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda & fights to protect the world from demons. *Sparda: Dante & Vergil’s father & a mighty demon swordsman who's known as the "Legendary Dark Knight", was both rebellious like Dante & level-headed like Vergil & alone defeated Mundus, only to seal himself in as well, since his power grew too strong. *Trish: A demon created by Mundus who strangely resembles Eva, but became a devil hunter alongside him. *Vergil: Dante's identical twin older brother who's more serious about his training & has more of a cold, calm & introverted demeanor. Monster Hunter *Brachydios: A surprisingly agile Brute Wyvern that’s easily identifiable by its glowing, green slime-covered horns & "fists", which secrete a mysterious, sticky yet explosive slime as well as their shiny, armored hide covered in many plates & ridges that are made of obsidian. *Dalamandur: A snake-like Elder Dragon who’s the largest monster in the Monster Hunter universe that has spurs, to navigate treacherous terrain as they provide a more secure grip, along its body. *Deviljho: A surprisingly fast & aggressive Brute Wyvern known for wandering vast distances, which can startle anything not expecting it, in search of prey because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, prone to eating prey alive to waste no time in replenishing its energy. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Diablos: Large & aggressive, but nimble bipedal flying wyverns. *Glavenus: A Brute Wyvern who uses its tail like a sword. *Gore Magala: A unique & calculating Wyvern who shares traits & similarities to the Elder Dragons, except with dark exoskeleton plates which are used to understand their environment & to see both predators & prey by heat where & was responsible for spreading the Frenzy Virus around to other monsters. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Rajang: A strong Fanged Beast, beastly mammalian creatures that operate with only legs & no wings, who resembles a bestial Minotaur/Primate hybrid & is hated by many hunters, due to its combination of speed, aggression & power. *Rathalos: The male counterpart of Rathians that are more prone to hunting from the skies. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Zinogre: A Fanged Wyvern, monsters that have highly developed limbs, who resembles more like a wolf. Shantae *Bolo: The token male of Shantae's friends who attacks with a ball & chain from his arm. *Nega-Shantae: Shantae after Risky inverted her magic. *Risky Boots: The self-appointed queen of the Seven Seas, the Pirate Master’s former first mate & Shantae's nemesis whose known throughout Sequin Land for her love of wealth, power & all shiny things & commands an endless army of Tinkerbats who follow her orders without question. *Rottytops: A family member of a Zombie Clan who travels the land by caravan, threatening to eat peoples' brains & who Shantae finds her former self in the Village of Lost Souls. *Shantae: A half-genie girl who can transform into animals through belly-dancing. *Sky: Shantae's life-long friend & ally who's a war bird trainer whose profitable egg hunts often span the known reaches of Sequin Land. *The Pirate Master: Risky’s master who’s a frighteningly powerful creature that took the combined power of all the Genies in Sequin Land to seal him away from the world in a lonely grave on an isolated island before he was reawakened & unleashed a curse on the surrounding islands. Dead Rising *Frank West: A world-renowned freelance journalist whose sense of curiosity & adventure has often propelled him into dangerous situations who doesn't like working for or with others, his research style, articles & photos are all unregulated & sold to the highest bidder. Darkstalkers *Baby Bonnie Hood: A monster bounty hunter who hails from Northern Europe who kills Darkstalkers for money. *Demitri Maximoff: A mighty Romanian vampire lord & Morrigan’s rival following a war over the rule of Makai that resulted in his banishment to the human world. *Felicia: An catwoman who was taken in & raised by a Catholic nun named Rose, hoping to become a pop star & knew that the outside world wasn’t pretty, but never lost hope as she remembered what she was told before that one must obtain happiness on their own. *Hsien-Ko: A Dark Hunter & a jiangshi who hunts down demons & uses various tools and weapons to fight her opponents. *Jedah Dohma: A shrewd & well-spoken nobleman of Makai who, after his confidant Ozom tricked him into opening a magical gate to absorb the imprisoned souls to take over Belial’s estate, only to die from the overwhelming power, became disheartened at Makai having descended into madness & infighting & embarks on a mission to rebuild the realm from scratch by collecting new souls that he plans to fuse into 1 being. Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright: A rookie defense attorney who usually accepts murder cases, attempting to exonerate his clients when there's seemingly incontrovertible evidence and testimony against them. Spawn *Clown/The Violator: A constant tormentor & Spawn’s nemesis, pushing him to use his powers for the benefit of Hell. *Malebolgia: Spawn's former master who serves as 1 of the major Lords of Hell. *Jason Wynn: Former CIA director & Al’s superior that gave the order to kill him. Metal Gear *Gray Fox: An enigmatic soldier with great physical & combat skills who became a rival to Snake. *Metal Gear RAYs: Amphibious Metal Gears developed by the U.S. Marines. *Metal Gear REX: A war machine of ruinous power developed at ArmsTech under the eye of Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. *Psycho Mantis: A member of FOXHOUND that possesses powerful psychic abilities & broke the 4th wall so much that it caused players to put their controllers into the 2nd port in order to beat him. *Raiden: A member of the U.S. special operations unit FOXHOUND who lost his wife, Rosemary & his child, making him believe his only place is on the battlefield as well as losing his right eye & getting a cybernetic exoskeleton because of the Patriots' machinations after being seriously injured. *Senator Steven Armstrong: A politician who gained extraordinary through nanomachines, son. Castlevania *Abaddon: A master of pestilent locusts from the deep abyss of the underworld. *Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş/Alucard: Dracula's son who turned on him for letting Lisa's death getting the better of him. *Aguni: A being that's the embodiment of fire. *Axe Knights: Suits of armor that wield axes. *Behemoth: A beast who rebelled against heaven & fought on even after it was killed. *Blue Fangs: A demon in Dracula's army who killed the Bishop for ordering the burning of Lisa. *Carmilla: A female vampire who worships Dracula like a god & her greatest joy is shredding humans & let their blood splatter on her. *Charlotte Aulin: A gifted young witch & a friend of Jonathan since their childhood. *Death: Dracula's confidant that knows dark secrets hidden from all others. *Dracula: Alucard’s father who was originally a human called Mathias Cronqvist who fell into madness after the death of his first wife, Elisabetha & became an immortal vampire thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Dullahan: A beheaded knight who carries his severed head. *Gaibon: 1 of Death's minions who can spit fire while flying. *Galamoth: A magical being with plan to rule the netherworld. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Gergoth: A once-gentle beast, warped by magic & driven mad by imprisonment. *Jonathan Morris: A descendant of John Morris, a member of the Belmont clan. *Julius Belmont: 1 of 3 Belmonts Alucard helped & the 1 who killed Dracula for good. *Laura: Carmilla's servant. *Legion: The one who is many. *Leon Belmont: The Belmont who created the Vampire Killer whip. *Maria Benard: Ritcher's partner looking for him after he disappeared. *Medusa: A snake-like monster who turns her victims to stone. *Medusa Heads: Smaller versions of Medusa's disembodied head infamous knocking players off of platforms or screwing up their timing. *Minotaur: A bull-headed monster who wields an battle ax. *Mummies: Corpses in wrappings. *Ritcher Belmont: 1 of 3 Belmonts Alucard helped & the 1 Shaft brainwashed into resurrecting Dracula so the battle would never end. *Shaft: Dracula's dark priest. *Shanoa: A sorceress who defeated Dracula by using his power against him in the form of 3 glyphs. *Skeletons: The skeletal remains of deceased corpses who attack in all kinds of ways. *Slogra: 1 of Death's minions who fights on the ground with a spear. *Soma Cruz: Dracula's reincarnation who doesn't want to end up like him. *Spear Guards: Suits of armor that wield long spears or lances. *The Creature: An artificial being created by a mad scientist & carries his creator's assistant, Igor with him. *Trevor Belmont: 1 of 3 Belmonts Alucard helped & the 1st one who defeat Dracula. *Werewolves: Humans who are either able or compelled to transform into wolf or wolflike creatures. *Wyvern: A winged beast related to dragons. Bomberman *Bomberman: A strange person who attacks with bombs. Pac-Man *Blinky, Pinky, Inky & Clyde: 4 ghosts that chase Pac-Man around, but run from him after he eats a Power Pellet. Godzilla *Angurius: An Ankylosaurus-like Kaiju who was the 1st monster Godzilla fought. *King Ghidorah: Godzilla’s 3-headed Kaiju nemesis. *Mothra: A giant Moth-like Kaiju whose 1 of Godzilla’s on again off again allies. *Rodan: A Pteranodon-like Kaiju who, like Mothra, is 1 of Godzilla’s on again off again allies. Dragon Ball *Android 17: A man who was forcibly turned into a cyborg by Dr. Gero to kill Goku. *Android 18: Android 17's twin sister who was also forcibly turned into a cyborg by Dr. Gero to kill Goku. *Bardock: Goku's father was killed off with the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Broly: A Saiyan with a power level of 10,000, greater than most elite adult Saiyans & is mentally unsettled as an adult due to Goku's crying in the incubator next to him as well as traumatic events during his early childhood, since Vegeta's father saw his power as a potential threat to his rule & ordered him executed, but survived the attempted murder & Frieza's subsequent destruction of Planet Vegeta. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Bulma: Goku's bodyguard & the daughter of Dr. Briefs, the founder of the Capsule Corporation, a company that creates special small capsules that shrink & hold objects of various sizes for easy storage. *Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren: Jiren's response to Ultra Instinct Goku. *Caulifla: A Saiyan woman from Planet Sadal who's a delinquent, but also a fighting genius. *Cell: An insect-like, humanoid android who’s the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited Earth. *Chompa: Beerus' brother & the God of Destruction of Universe 8. *Future Trunks: An older version of Trunks, Bulma & Vegeta's son who helped put an end on Zamasu. *Gogeta: A fusion of Goku & Vegeta. *Goku Black: The present form of Zamasu who poses as an evil Saiyan that calls himself Goku. *Gohan: Goku & Chi Chi's oldest son who eventually joined his father on his adventures after helping him defeat Cell. *Golden Frieza: Frieza in the form he used to fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku. *Great Ape: A giant, anthropomorphic, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their already formidable strength tremendously. *Krillin: Goku's closest ally & best friend as he fights every villain along with or before him. *Maijin Buu: An entity of pure good who split into Super Buu & Kid Buu after absorbing Evil Buu. *Master Roshi: The Turtle Hermit due to the heavy turtle shell that he would wear on his back for weight training & an ancient & wise martial arts master as well as the innovator of the kamehameha. *Super Saiyan Blue Goku: Goku's Super Saiyan form after training with Whis. *Super Saiyan God Goku: Goku's Super Saiyan form with the help of 5 Saiyans. *Super Saiyan Goku: Goku after going Super Saiyan. *Tien Shinhan: Goku's rival for a period & the first person to fly using Bukū-jutsu/Air Dance technique & to use the Taiyōken/Solar Flare technique. *Toppo: The leader of the Pride Troopers, the fighters on the Tournament of Power from the 11th universe. *Ultra Instinct Goku: Goku after being told by Whis to let go of all self-doubt & live in the moment. *Vegeta: The prince of the fallen Saiyan race & Goku's frenemy. *Whis: Beerus' servant & teacher & the Angel Attendant in charge of Universe 7 who became a mentor for both Goku & Vegeta for them to reach even greater heights. *Yamcha: A desert bandit who was originally a rival of Goku before helping him defeat Cell. *Zeno: The absolute ruler of the multiverse who, despite his size & cute look, puts fear in all Gods of Creation & Destruction. Naruto *Boruto Uzumaki: Naruto & Hinata's son. *Hinata Hyuga: Naruto's wife & Boruto's mother who's a blind kunoichi from Konohagakure & a member of Team 8, which consists of herself, Kiba Inuzuka with his ninja dog, Akamaru, Shino Aburame & team leader Kurenai Yuhi. *Kakashi Hatake: The teacher of Team 7 who's initially portrayed as detached & apathetic, but his loyalty to his friends & students becomes increasingly apparent. *Sakura Haruno: A kunoichi affiliated with Konohagakure & a part of Team 7 who has an infatuation for Sasuke, praising him at every juncture & heaps scorn upon Naruto. *Sasuke Uchiha: A ninja from the Uchiha clan, a notorious & powerful ninja family allied with Konohagakure, who lost it after his older brother, Itachi killed everyone. One Piece *Nami: A former thief & pickpocketer who joins Luffy to map out the Grand Line. *Roronoa Zoro: 1 of the two swordsmen of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Tony Tony Chopper: A doctor & a blue-nosed reindeer who, thanks to the power of the Zoan-type Human-Human Fruit, can transform into a full sized reindeer or a reindeer-human hybrid. *Usopp: A member of the Straw Hat Pirates known for his slingshot skills. *Vinsmoke Sanji: The cook for the Straw Hat Pirates who dreams of finding the All Blue, a legendary sea, containing every kind of fish in the world & fights only uses his legs to protect the hands he needs to cook. My Hero Academia *All For One: A very powerful & dangerous megalomaniac & All Might's arch nemesis. whose Quirk All For One allows him to steal Quirks from other people for his own use or willingly grant them to anyone, using it to acquire a Longevity Quirk to prolong his life. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Fumikage Tokoyami/Tsukuyomi: A very serious-minded student in 1-A whose head resembles that of a crow & his Quirk, Dark Shadow gives him control of a sentient shadow that has a variety of uses, from attacking to defense to support. *Izuku Midoriya/Deku: A boy who’s extremely knowledgeable about heroes & dreams to be one himself like All Might, despite being 1 of the roughly 20% of people born without a Quirk, only to become the holder of One For All, a strength-boosting Quirk that's passed from 1 person to another with its existence kept from the public to prevent chaos. *Katsuki Bakugō/Kacchan: Izuku's childhood friend & classmate in Class 1-A who possesses the Quirk, Explosion as his sweat having the properties of nitroglycerin which he can detonate at will. *Kyōka Jirō/Earphone Jack: An aloof, cool-headed girl in Class 1-A who has extremely long earlobes due to her Quirk Earphone Jack, which allows her to plug her retractable jack-shaped earlobes into objects to listen to sounds or to transmit the sound of her own heartbeat capable of reaching explosive levels. *Mina Ashido/Pinky: An optimistic & easily excitable student in Class 1-A with pink hair & lilac skin & her Quirk Acid allows her to excrete an acidic fluid from her body as well as controlling its corrosive strength & stickiness. *Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati: The vice class president of Class 1-A whose Quirk is Creation, possessing the ability to create any non-biological object she can conceive as long as she knows its molecular composition. *Ochako Uraraka/Uravity: Izuku's best friend whose Quirk is Zero Gravity which allows her to make any object she touches with her fingertips float, although she’ll become nauseous if she uses the ability too much. *Shōto Todoroki/Shōto: A student in Class 1-A whose Quirk is Half-Cold Half-Hot which allows him to generate fire from the left side of his body & ice from the right. *Tomura Shigaraki: The acting leader of the League of Villains & Shimura Nana’s grandson who was taken in by All For One after a horrific childhood tragedy that made him disillusioned with society and saw the best way to hurt it is by killing All Might. His Quirk is Decay, allowing him to gradually disintegrate whatever he grabs with all 5 of his fingers. *Toshinori Yagi/All Might: The world's greatest hero referred to as the Symbol of Peace & Izuku's mentor figure who was also born Quirkless until he got One For All. *Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady: A hero whose Quirk allows her to grow to the size of a giantess. Little Witch Academia *Amanda O'Neill: A delinquent Luna Nova witch student from the United States who has a penchant for stealing priceless artifacts & magical objects that catch her fancy. *Atsuko "Akko" Kagari: An energetic, optimistic, but very impulsive Japanese girl who attends Luna Nova after being inspired by the witch Shiny Chariot. *Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger: A silent, grumpy-looking German Luna Nova witch student who combines magic with machinery such as robots and laser guns, which are typically forbidden on the school premises. *Croix Meridies: A new teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy who specializes in technomagic. *Diana Cavendish: The top student of Luna Nova who's greatly admired by her classmates & teachers alike. *Hannah England & Barbara Parker: Diana's 2 followers & friends that are always seen together & both idolize Diana & praise her in synchronicity as well as bully Akko for her lack of magic ability & not coming from witch heritage. *Jasminka Antonenko: A friendly & laid-back Luna Nova witch student from Russia who has a passion for food and is always seen snacking on something, even during classes. *Lotte Jansson: Akko's friend & roommate, a kind and soft-spoken Finnish witch who worries about Akko's well-being. *Ursula: An astrology teacher at Luna Nova whose real identity is Chariot du Nord, a famous witch & alumni of Luna Nova who performed under Shiny Chariot & inspired Akko to become a witch. Final Fantasy *Aerith Gainsborough: The last of the Cetra, an ancient race with powerful magical abilities & so the Shinra Electric Power Company hunts her throughout her life, seeking to exploit her powers. *Bahamut ZERO: A massive mechanical dragon considered the strongest of all summons. *Claire "Lightning" Farron: A resident of the artificial world of Cocoon chosen by the fal'Cie, a divided race of demigods who rule the worlds of Gran Pulse & Cocoon, to destroy Cocoon. *Chaos: A demon lord who used to a knight named Garland. *Chocobos: Bird-like creatures that are used as horses. *Demon Walls: Large, demonic mechanical monsters encased in a giant slab of stone that are used as traps in castles to kill intruders. *Exdeath: A sentient tree who hid his true appearance in a suit of armor. *Gilgamesh: Exdeath's most prominent lieutenant who was banished to the Inter-dimensional Rift after repeatedly failing his assignments. *God Kefka: Kefka after he took over & damaged the world. *Ifrit: A powerful djinn with control over scorching flames hot enough to turn the whole world to ashes. *Kefka Palazzo: A nihilistic psychopath who was as a general under Emperor Gestahl, the dictator of the Gestahlian Empire where Terra brainwashed, serving as his court mage & was the 1st human to be experimentally infused with Magitek, although the imperfect process warped his mind. *Leviathan: A massive sea serpent that effortlessly controls water & rules all who dwell in the oceans. *Malboros: Large green tentacled plants with an anemone-like head infamous for their Bad Breath attack. *Moogles: Rodent-like creatures with weird ball-like things on their heads. *Necron: A being whose ultimate goal is to reduce everything to nothingness *Odin: A legendary knight who rides Sleipnir to deliver a crushing blow. *Phantom Train: A ghost-like locomotive carrying undead spirits. *Ramuh: An old, bearded sage with a staff who casts thunder magic. *Safer Sephiroth: A more powerful version of Sephiroth. *Sephiroth: A former renowned SOLDIER who became twisted. *Squall Leonhart: A SeeD mercenary who others view as cold & focused until he begins to question the way he has chosen to live his life. *Terra Branford: The daughter of a human & a Esper who was mentally enslaved by the Gestahlian Empire, which exploits her magic powers for militaristic purposes, until she was rescued by rebels. *Tonberries: Small fish-like creatures that wear dark brown cloaks with hoods & carry an old-fashioned lantern that can toss fire & a small butcher knife. *Yiazmat: A wind-based dragon infamous for having to take 4 real-time hours to beat. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Yuna: A summoner who embarks on a pilgrimage to expel Sin, a monstrous creature that terrorizes the world of Spira. *Zack Fair: The 2nd wielder of the Buster Sword before Cloud. Crash Bandicoot *Aku Aku: A sentient mask that aids Crash. *Coco Bandicoot: Crash's younger sister who often aids him by building gadgets ideal for the situation or even tagging along with him in his journeys, using self-taught martial arts to defend herself. *Crunch Bandicoot: A genetically altered cyborg bandicoot who was originally created by Cortex to destroy Crash, but had a change of heart & now tries to be a positive role model to children. *Dr. Neo Cortex: The scientist who created Crash & Crunch & tries to take over the world, but does help Crash sometimes. *Uka Uka: Aku Aku's brother who helps Cortex. Spyro/Skylanders *Classic Spyro: Spyro from a simpler time. *Cynder: Spyro's love-interest who comes from a line of dragons who are evil overlords, but desires to become a Skylander. *Dark Spyro: A dark transformation of Spyro that was created after Strykore consumed his light energy. *Eruptor: The hot-headed member of Team Spyro. *Golden Queen: The leader of the Doom Raiders & Kaos' object of affection. *Jet-Vac: A veteran Skylander & class professor of Skylander Academy. *Kaos: Kaossandra's son obsessed with destroying Team Spyro. *Kaossandra: A dark sorceress who holds a sinister secret that lies within her Book of Dark Magic. *Legend Spyro: Spyro from another timeline. *Malefor: The evil dragon king of the Cadaverous Crypts & Cynder's father. *Master Eon: The headmaster of Skylanders Academy. *Pop Fizz: One of the professors at Skylanders Academy. *Stealth Elf: An elf girl who's the voice of reason in Team Spyro. *Strykore: A dangerous being locked in Kaossandra's Book of Dark Magic. NieR: Automata *YoRHa No.9 Type Scanner/9S: A scanner type android who served during the 14th Machine War. *YoRHa Type Attacker No.2/A2: A prototype model YoRHa android that was used in order to create 2B & 9S. Mortal Kombat *Goro: A prince of the Shokan race, 4-armed half-human, half-dragon monsters who has been champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament for 500 years before being defeated by Johnny. *Johnny Cage: A martial artist & actor named John Carlton who enters the tournament simply to prove himself to skeptical movie critics & the movie-viewing public who believed he was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts, special effects & camera work & wasn’t a real proficient fighter. *Kitana: The princess of Edenia, Sindel’s daughter & Kahn’s adopted daughter who rose to great importance, tearing herself away from his grasp & freeing Edenia & is over 10,000 years old, although she appears to be a young woman in her 20s. *Liu Kang: A martial artist that's considered Earthrealm's defender. *Raiden: An electrokinetic Outer God who serves as Earthrealm's guide to Otherrealm. *Shao Kahn: A warlord who was Outworld's protector & Onaga’s advisor until he poisoned him, claiming his throne & his armies, has profound knowledge of the black arts & loves personal executions. *Sonya Blade: The commanding officer of the United States Special Forces & later of a specialized U.S. government agency & wants to pursue & capture Kano as well as eliminate his criminal syndicate, the Black Dragon. *Sub-Zero: A cyromancer who’s an assassin from the Lin Kuei named Kuai Liang who toke his older brother Bi-Han’s place after he was killed by Scorpion to complete his brother's unfinished task. God of War *Ares: The former God of War who made Kratos killed his family to shape him into the ultimate warrior. *Atreus: Kratos' son that has a strained relationship with him because of his cold & distant attitude & is his world's version of Loki. *Hades: The God of the Underworld who governs the souls of the dead. *Hermes: The messenger of the Olympains, faster than any mortal. *Persephone: The Goddess of the Underworld & Hades' wife. *Poseidon: The God of the Seas & ruler of all that lives in them. *Zeus: The God of Lightning & the Sky & Law & Order, the King of both Olympus & the Gods of Olympus & Kratos’ father who was the youngest son of Cronos, only to overthrow him & was corrupted with the evil of Fear after Kratos opened Pandora's Box as he saw how he had slain Ares & became convinced that he would slay him just as he had once slain his own father beforehand & devised a plan to kill him. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) Team Fortress 2 *Demoman: A black, 1-eyed, alcoholic Scotsman from Ullapool. *Engineer: A relaxed & intellectual "good ol' boy" from Bee Cave, Texas. *Heavy: A large Russian from the Dzhugdzhur Mountains of the USSR, heavy in stature & accent & obsessed with firepower. *Medic: A German doctor from Stuttgart with little regard for the Hippocratic Oath. *Pyro: A mentally unstable pyromaniac of unknown gender or origin, clad in a fire-retardant suit & a voice-muffling gas mask. *Scout: A cocky, fast-talking baseball fan & street runner from Boston, Massachusetts, who practiced running to "beat his mad-dog siblings to the fray." *Sniper: A cheerful New Zealand ocker-style character raised in the Australian outback. *Soldier: A jingoistic American military man hailing from the Midwest, despite the fact that he was never actually in the Army. *Spy: A French double agent equipped with covert tools. Portal *Chell: A woman who ended up in the ruins of Aperture Science, performing tests. *Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System/GLaDOS: An artificially intelligent computer system responsible for testing & maintenance in the Aperture Science research facility who was mistreated by the scientists & used a neurotoxin to kill the scientists in the laboratory causing her to darken. *Wheatley: A sarcastic, but insecure robot who’s 1 of several spherical "personality cores" developed by Aperture Science to restrain GLaDOS from becoming rampant, though is later revealed to have been built to act as an intelligence dampener towards her, but the power went to his head after Chell hooked him into GLaDOS’ body. Overwatch *Brigitte: An adventurer & a mechanical engineer, following in the footsteps of her father, Torbjörn & her godfather, Reinhardt. *Doomfist: A man named Akande Ogundimu who was born into a well-regarded Nigerian family as the heir to its prosthetic-technology company & helped to expand his family's business & position it for the future while dedicating his free time to his first love: competitive martial arts, but lost his right arm in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis & was given a second chance thanks to the previous Doomfist, Akinjide Adeyemi, who offered him the chance to fight with him as a mercenary & brought him into the Talon organization whose belief that humanity would be made stronger through conflict resonated with his personal experience. *Genji Shimada: A Japanese cyborg ninja whose family, the Shimada crime family, ordered Hanzo to kill him for his behavior, but Overwatch found him & Mercy restored him, developing a crush for her. After the Omnic Crisis, he left the Overwatch team to find peace with his new body, mentored by Zenyatta. *Hanzo Shimada: Genji's older brother who was ordered to kill him for his behavior. *Mei-Ling Zhou: A climatologist & adventurer from Xi'an, China who become the most hated character in the franchise. *Mercy: A Swiss doctor named Angela Ziegler who provided key medical support for the original Overwatch group. *Reaper: A veteran officer of the United States Armed Forces named Gabriel Reyes who was subjected to a "soldier enhancement program", where he was genetically enhanced to become a "perfect soldier", though his cells are now simultaneously decaying & regenerating, causing his body to fall apart & rebuild itself over & over again & had a falling out with Jack Morrison a.k.a. Soldier 76 out of jealousy that he was made leader of Overwatch. *Widowmaker: A woman named Amélie Lacroix who was married to Gérard, an Overwatch agent who was leading operations against Talon with her former occupation was a Ballet Dancer & was subjected her to an intensive neural reconditioning program, breaking her will & reprogramming her as a sleeper agent for Talon. *Winston: A 29 year old genetically engineered gorilla who’s a scientist & adventurer & was formerly based in the Horizon Lunar Colony, being used in tests relating to prolonged space habitation where he was taken under Dr. Harold Winston's wing & was taught about science & inspired him about human ingenuity, but his owner was killed by the other gorillas who led an uprising, so he took the name of his caretaker, created a rocket & flew to Earth where he would join Overwatch until its disbandment. Five Nights at Freddy's *Baby: The main animatronic of a sister location of Fazbear Entertainment that contains the soul of William's daughter, Elizabeth. *Balloon Boy: A humanoid animatronic who's the most hated of the animatronics in the franchise. *Bonnie: A rabbit animatronic who's 1 of Freddy's minions & the one that Scott Cawthon is most scared of. *Chica: A chicken animatronic whose Bonnie's partner & holds a cupcake on 1 of her hands. *Foxy: A fox animatronic with a pirate motif infamous for bum rushing to where the security guard would be when they're not looking. *Fredbear: Freddy's predecessor who was accidentally responsible for the Bite of '87 when a kid's older brother & his friends shoved his head into his mouth. *Freddy Fazbear: A bear animatronic who's the leader of his group of animatronics. *Mangle: A messed up Foxy animatronic who was used as a "Take Apart & Put Back Together" attraction where even the workers stopped caring. *Marionette: A puppet-like animatronic who has the soul of 1 of William's victims & the one who brought Freddy & his gang to life after hours. *William Afton: The killer responsible for killing the children who possess Freddy & the gang as well as the Marionette. Undertale/Deltarune *Aftertale Sans: A Sans that used some determination from Alphys to try to keep up with Frisk & possibly control the timeline. *Alphys: A yellow reptile-like monster who’s the Royal Scientist & Mettaton’s creator with a fondness for human anime & manga. *Angel of Doom Asriel: Asriel's final form to try to defeat Frisk, only to get guilt-tripped into reverting back to what he was originally. *Asgore Dreemurr: The king of the Underground who was driven into a rage & said that any human who fell into the Underground would be killed, their souls taken in hopes that he could get 7 of them, break the barrier between the surface & the Underground with their power & invade the surface to get revenge on the humans. *Asriel Dreemurr: Asgore & Toriel’s son who lived his childhood separated from humans & breached the barrier & entered the human world, but was attacked, ultimately dying over a field of golden flowers. He came back as Flowey & was able to return to his original form as well as an aged up version of himself. *Blueberry/Underswap Sans: A Sans from another timeline where everyone's roles are reversed. *Chara Dreemurr: Asriel’s best friend & the first human to have fallen in the Underground who despised humanity, despite being human itself & was the one who devised the plan to get Asriel to kill 7 humans to break the barrier by by committing suicide with a poisoned pie, which Asgore later adopted, only to come back as a spirit & follow Frisk around. *Cross!Sans: A hybrid of the Sans & Chara of his Universe. *Dancetale Sans: A Sans from another timeline where everyone gets into dancing, with this Sans in particular doing break-dancing. *Disbelief Papyrus: Papyrus if he swapped fates with Sans or if Sans took the hit for him. *Dust Sans: A Sans from another timeline where he beat Chara to the genocidal punch, though Papyrus' spirit still lingers with him to keep him company. *Error Sans: A Sans from another timeline that was just seen as an error. *Flowey: Asriel's reincarnation with no soul, but also able to reset the game world he's in. *Freak Sans: A Sans from another timeline where Frisk accidentally put a virus in the universe & has a battle form akin to a scorpion. *Fresh Sans: A Sans from another timeline that tries way too hard to be up to date. *Frisk: The player character of Undertale. *Horror Sans: A Sans from another timeline straight out of a horror movie. *Ink Sans: The San responsible for creating the Undertale AUs & attack with a giant paintbrush. *Jevil: A clown-like entity that is imprisoned in card castle on the "?????" floor. *Killer Sans: A Sans that was consumed by hate & killed Frisk with his own knife. *King: The ruler of the Card Castle & Lancer's father. *Kris: The player character of Deltarune. *Lancer: The prince of the Card Castle who really, really wants to be evil & yet is incredibly bad at it. *Mafiatale Sans: A Sans from another timeline where everyone are in Mafia gangs. *Mettaton NEO: A more dangerous body for Metatton which became the butt of a lot of jokes because it going down in 1 hit. *Mew Mew: The main character of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, a show Undyne & Alphys watch. *Muffet: A spider-like humanoid who runs the Spider Bake Sale, a bake sale with various sweets at ludicrous prices, though she can be bribed. *Napstablook: A ghost monster & musician/DJ who's related to Metatton. *Nightmare Sans: A Sans that looks that he bathed in ink & Slender Man let him use some of his tentacles. *Omega Flowey: Flowey after absorbing the souls of the fallen humans. *Outertale Sans: A Sans from another timeline where the monsters sent to space instead of underground. *Papyrus: A skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself, works hard & is, despite his brash personality, kind at heart. For a very long time, he has wanted to join the Underground's Royal Guard & even trains with Undyne who, while considers him a good fighter, believes he’s too nice, so she doesn't make him one. *Proto-Metatton: Mettaton before he shows what he actually looks like. *Quantum Sans: A younger Sans who serves as the time master of the Undertale multiverse. *Ralsei: 1 of the 3 Heroes of Light that The Prophecy speaks of. *Reaper Sans: A Sans that takes the role of the Grim Reaper. *Rouxls Kaard: The Duke of Puzzles appointed by the King to stop the heroes from traversing his Card Castle. *Sans Seraph: Sans after he absorbed the souls of the fallen humans. *Susie: 1 of the 3 Heroes of Light that The Prophecy speaks of. *The Knight: A being who create the second Fountain of Darkness that Ralsei mobilizes Kris & Susie to go shut down. *The Queen: The Knight's master who's more dangerous than him. *Toriel Dreemurr: Asgore's wife, Asriel & Kris' mom & Chara's adoptive mom who isolated herself in The Ruins after cutting ties with Asgore. *Underfell Sans: A Sans from another timeline where he's abused by Papyrus & everyone has the same "Kill or Be Killed" mentality as Flowey. *Undyne the Undying: Undyne in a more powerful form from Genocide Routes. *W.D. Gaster: The former Royal Scientist before Alphys & the creator of Papyrus & Sans, the Gaster Blasters & the Core who was trapped in a void after an accident at the Core with Sans & became forgotten over time even by his own creations because of timeline resets, causing him to go insane out of loneliness. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) Cuphead *Baroness Von Bon Bon: The ruler of Sugarland who has a sentient castle. *Beppi The Clown: A fun-loving & joke-cracking clown, making puns whenever the brothers lose to him. *Cagney Carnation: A tall, sentient carnation flower. *Cala Maria: A flirty & vivacious mermaid with an octopus on her head who's part Medusa. *Captain Brinybeard: A stereotypical cartoon pirate who has joy in having brawls with others. *Djimmi The Great: A genie who views Cuphead & Mugman as The Devil's puppets for doing his bidding. *Dr. Kahl: A scientist who mans a massive robot he made from scrap-metal in a junkyard. *Goopy Le Grande: An incredibly narcissistic & overconfident, but respectful blue slime. *Grim Matchstick: A dragon who can grow 3 heads liked Ghidorah. *Hilda Berg: A humanoid blimp-like zeppelin who can transform into Taurus, Gemini, Sagittarius & even a moon. *King Dice: The Devil's right-hand man with a dice for a head who runs the Devil's casino & was sent to make sure they complete the deal. *Mugman: Cuphead's partner & brother who helps him to collect the soul contracts. *Ms. Chalice: A chalice-headed girl who joins Cuphead & Mugman on their adventure. *Phantom Express: A train for the dead consisting of the Blind Specter, the conductor T-Bone, train pistons, the Blaze Brothers & the engine itself. *Ribby & Croaks: A pair of boxing frogs that can turn into fans & fuse into a slot machine. *Rumor Honeybottoms: A queen bee who lives in an apartment & can transform into a bomber airplane. *Sally Stageplay: An actress who loves attention. *The Devil: A black demon & the ruler of Inkwell Hell who sends Cuphead & Mugman on their journey & fights them if they refuse to give him the contracts. *The Root Pack: A trio that consists of the potato, Moetato, the onion, Weepy & the carrot, Psycarrot. *Wally Warbles: A large cuckoo bird wearing a birdhouse like a shell. *Werner Werman: A rat that talks with a stereotypical German accent & has a mechanical cat to pilot. Super Meat Boy *Dr. Fetus: A fetus in a body similar to Meat Boy who kidnaps Bandage Girl. *Meat Boy: A sentient piece of meat who wants to get his girlfriend, Bandage Girl, back. Skullgirls *Cerebella: A member of the Cirque des Cartes & wielder of Vice-Versa, a hat with 2 arms that she could command at anytime. *Marie: The current Skullgirl who came into contact with the Skull Heart to punish the slavers who had tormented her & Patricia. *Painwheel: A sweet, caring school girl named Carol who was kidnapped & transformed into the monster that she is now by Valentine & Brain Drain. *Valentine: The last surviving member of the Last Hope, a group of black-ops Anti-Skullgirl Lab operatives & was responsible for Painwheel's transformation under the direction of Brain Drain. Shovel Knight *King Knight: 1 of 8 Knights of "The Order of No Quarter" who guards Pridemoor Keep. *Plague Knight: 1 of 8 Knights of "The Order of No Quarter" who resembles a plague doctor. *Shield Knight: Shovel Knight's love-interest who carries a shield around. *Shovel Knight: A blue armored knight who carries a shovel around for some reason. *Specter Knight: 1 of 8 Knights of "The Order of No Quarter" who has a Grim Reaper motif & was the one brought them all together. Bendy & The Ink Machine *Bendy: The studio mascot of Joey Drew Studios who chases Henry Stein throughout the game, while he looks for the Ink Machine. Guacamelee! *Carlos Calaca: A matador who made a deal with the Devil to mend a broken arm he had on the eve of the Charreada, only to drag him down to Hell before he got his prize, causing him to turn the Devil into a rooster & then merge the worlds of the living & the dead just so he could get the praise that was owed to him. *El Muñeco: A trickster whose entire goal is to become Salvador's "best friend" & has chickens to keep himself company. *El Trio de la Muerte: 3 undead mariachi members who share a body & only help Calaca so he could revive their 4th member, Pedro. *Flame Face: A pyromaniac & sharpshooter who used to set people on fire, thinking it would curry favor with the Devil, only to for him to instead curse him with an eternally flaming head. *Jaguar Javier: The goat hermit's former student who worked with Calaca in order to protect him. *Juan Aguacate: A former agave farmer with the dream of being a Luchador who was killed by Calaca on his way to the nearby town of Pueblucho, only to be resurrected by a mystical mask. *La Tostada: The spirit of the Lucha mask that brought Juan back to life. *Salvador: A Luchador from another dimension who took his universe's mask to become the greatest Luchador ever, despite his mentor/parent figure's warning that he wasn't ready, which corrupted him as well as making him sick thus he tries to hide his goal to find a cure for his condition by trying to take over the Mexiverse. *Uay Pek: The goat hermit's former lover who serves a similar role to Salvador as the hermit does to Juan. *X'tabay: A woman who tries & fails to seduce Calaca, frustrating her immensely. *Zope & Cactuardo: A toucan & a giant cactus-like monster who helped Salvador. One Punch Man *Atomic Samurai: A samurai-themed hero who sports a kimono with an atom symbol on the back of it. *Bang: An expert martial artist who runs a dojo in City Z & had a former disciple named Garo who had beaten down his other students until they quit. That incident was a painful memory for him and he’s on lookout for more disciples to pass on his martial arts, as his remaining student, Charanko is fairly incompetent. *Drive Knight: A black-uniformed cyborg with a white mask face & a single eye & shrouded in mystery, since Genos asserted that nobody knows his true origins nor goals. *Genos: A cyborg who becomes Saitama's disciple after bearing witness to his easy victory over Mosquito Girl & was nearly killed in another attack & his body was destroyed so, to keep him alive to stop another cyborg, a scientist named Dr. Kuseno took him in & modified his body to make him a cyborg with destructive capabilities. *King: A hero who Genos believes to be the strongest man on the planet & that the other S-class members show him respect, but has no superpowers & who loves playing dating sims & fighting video games & became 1 of the most popular heroes after given credit for some victories mostly because of Saitama & other circumstances, he was automatically placed in S-Class. *Terrible Tornado: The top female superhero whose youthful appearance & short stature leads others to confuse her for a lost little girl & can perform psychic maneuvers such as telekinesis & levitation. Attack on Titan *Eren Yeager: A teenager who swears revenge on Titans that devoured his mother & destroyed his town, only to become 1 himself by biting 1 of his fingers. *Titans: Massive human-esque monstrosities that were created as science experiments & are an off-shot of humanity now cursed to forever devour the rest of humanity. Death Note *L: Light's rival who's an international consulting detective who communicates only through his equally inexplicable handler/assistant, Watari, who serves as his official liaison with the authorities known for his candy craving & sitting in a hunch position, even on a chair, though fans got mad when Light finally killed him. *Light Yagami: A bored young genius who finds the Death Note, which was dropped by Ryuk & becomes a world-famous serial-killer known as Kira in an attempt to create & rule a utopia cleansed of criminals with him at the helm as its "God". *Misa Amane: A famous model who seeks out Kira as she supports his cause to "cleanse the world of evil". *Ryuk: A bored Shinigami that drops a Death Note, a notebook that allows the user to kill anyone simply by knowing their name & face, into the human world in order to have relief from his boredom. Ruby Gloom *Frank & Len: Conjoined brothers who want to be inspiring rockstars. *Iris: Ruby’s best friend who also goes through life without a care in the world as she finds adventure instead of optimism. *Malaise, Malady, Mayhem, Morose, Mildew, Migraine, Motley, Myopic, Malice, Misbegotten & Mopey: Misery's cousins who are just as unlucky as her. *Poe: A pretentious crow who lives with the others. *Scaredy Bat: A cowardly bat who lives with the others. *Skull Boy: A young skeleton who doesn’t where he came from. Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck: A short-tempered duck who joins Sora on some adventures. *Goofy: A anthropomorphic dog who joins Sora on some adventures. *Mickey: A mouse who's the face of Walt Disney. *Minnie: Mickey's wife. *Pete: Mickey's arch-nemesis. Toy Story *Hamm: A wisecracking realist piggy bank. *Jessie: A cowgirl doll who's part of the Woody's Round Up gang & Buzz's girlfriend. *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear: A teddy bear who's the self-proclaimed leader of the toys at the Sunnyside Daycare Center & was once owned & loved by a girl named Daisy, only to become embittered & convinced that toys are only made to be discarded after discovering that he'd been replaced & eventually discovered Sunnyside & turned it into an internment camp for toys behind the smoke & mirrors. *Mr. Potato Head: A Brooklyn-accented doll based on the real-life toy. *Rex: An Tyrannosaurus Rex toy who suffers from anxiety, an inferiority complex & the concern that he isn't scary enough. *Sticky Pete: A character from Woody's Roundup who became embittered because he has never been sold or played with as well as the shift in popular from western to space toys & tried to get Jessie & Woody to stay at the Tokyo Toy Museum. Tarzan *Tarzan: A man raised by eastern lowland gorillas who finds out he's truly a human. Peter Pan *Captain James Hook: A pirate captain who seeks revenge on Pan for having his left hand chopped off & fed to q crocodile who also swallowed a clock. *Peter Pan: A boy who never grows up & leads the Lost Boys in Neverland. Kim Possible *Dr. Drakken: Kim’s arch-nemesis named Drew Theodore P. Lipsky who’s a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac" who was fueled by pettiness & jealousy, because he was laughed at by Kim's father, James, Bob Chen & Ramesh when exhibiting for the Bebe prototype to them at the university they all attended. *Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible: 1 of the most popular kids at her local high school, the head of her cheer-leading squad, a straight-A high school student & freelance hero/vigilante whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto "I can do anything" & surprisingly remains on good terms with various law enforcement, government & military agencies, because her claim to fame is starting up her own babysitting business when her family got into financial woes & set up her own website: "KimPossible.com", to be accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble. *Ronald "Ron" Stoppable: Kim's sidekick, her childhood best friend & boyfriend who, unlike Kim, is cowardly, socially awkward, clumsy & unpopular with his peers. *Shego: Kim’s rival who was struck by a rainbow comet while in her family’s treehouse with her 4 brothers, Hego, Mego & the Wego twins, granting them superpowers & they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team until she quit because of being fed up with her brothers & found employment with Drakken, supposedly because he paid well. Mulan *Hua Mulan: The daughter of an aging war veteran who disregards both tradition & the law by disguising herself as a man in order to enlist herself in the Imperial Regiment in place of her ailing father. The Lion King *Scar: Mufasa's brother & Simba's uncle who killed his brother so he could take over the kingdom surrounding Pride Rock. *Simba: Mufasa's son & Scar's nephew who was raised by a meerkat named Timon & a warthog named Pumbaa after Mufasa's death until Nala came to him to get him to take back Pride Rock. Brave *Merida: A Scottish princess & skilled archer who dreams of following her own path & living her own life. Phineas & Ferb *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: A mad scientist & Perry's arch-nemesis who was just a simple little boy living in Drusselstein & was often abused by his parents as his brother, Roger, was the one in the family to get way more attention than him, which lead him into a life of jealousy, though he eventually gained an evil business called Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where he comes off with schemes to take over the world. *Ferb Fletcher: The step-son of Linda, son of Lawrence, Phineas’ step-brother & best friend & Candace’s younger step-brother who speaks with an English accent & expresses himself in his actions rather than his words. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: A girl who met & became friends with Phineas & Ferb, which eventually developed into a crush for the former & also joined the Lil' Sparks & later the Fireside Girls where she worked her way up to becoming a Troop leader. *Perry: Phineas & Ferb's pet platypus who secretly works as a secret agent for the The Organization Without a Cool Acronym (O.W.C.A.). *Phineas Flynn: The son of Linda, step-son of Lawrence Fletcher, Candace’s younger brother & Ferb’s step-brother who constantly looks on the brighter side of things, which did very well for himself as evidenced by a shin-deep pile of acceptance letters he received from colleges & universities around the world. Beauty & The Beast *Belle: Beast's wife who 1st encounters him after he kidnaps her father when he was trying to take 1 of the roses in his garden. *Gaston Legume: A hunter whose beloved in Belle's hometown, only to become obsessed with killing Beast after many failed attempts to flirt with or impress Belle. The Nightmare Before Christmas *Oogie Boogie: A villainous bogeyman in Halloween Town who has a passion for gambling. *Sally: A rag doll/scarecrow like creation of Finklestein, the growing love interest of Jack & an amateur toxicologist that uses various types of poison to liberate herself from the captivity of Finklestein. *Santa Jack: Jack after he took Santa's place for 1 Christmas. The Incredibles *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: The leader of the Incredibles who possesses super strength & limited invulnerability. *Buddy Pine/Incrediboy/Syndrome: Mr. Incredible's fan-turned-supervillain who has no superpowers but uses his scientific prowess to create enhanced abilities. *Dashiell "Dash" Robert Parr: The family's troublemaker son who has superhuman speed. *Evelyn Deavor: The mastermind behind the "Screenslaver" & a technological genius who has never encountered a problem she could not solve. *Helen Parr/Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible: Bob's wife who has the ability to stretch her body like rubber. *Jack-Jack Parr: The infant son of Bob & Helen who has a large assortment of powers. *Lucius Best/Frozone: Bob's best friend who has the ability to form ice from humidity. *The Underminer: A mole-like supervillain who seeks to bring war & destruction to the world. *Violet Parr: The Parrs' eldest child who can become invisible & generate an impact-resistant force shield. Moana *Maui: A legendary shapeshifting demigod who sets off with Moana on her journey. *Moana: The daughter of village chief, Tui & Sina who's chosen by the ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti. Aladdin *Aladdin: A street rat who encounters Genie's lamp to help him win the love of his life, Jasmine & escape his poverty. *Cobra Jafar: Jafar in his cobra form. *Genie: The wise-cracking genie with phenomenal cosmic powers that helps Aladdin with his wishes & forced to help Jafar later. *Genie Jafar: Jafar after he wished that he was a genie too. *Jafar: The former Royal Vizier of Agrabah who became the most powerful sorcerer in the world to take over Agrabah & take Jasmine for himself. *Sa'Luk: Cassim, Aladdin's father's 2nd-in-command of the 40 Thieves. Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Eclipsa Butterfly: A former ruler of Mewni, Globgor’s wife, Meteora’s mother, Star's 9th great-grandmother & Moon's 8th great-grandmother who, like Moon, lost her mother & was wed to Shastacan, but she ran away with Globgor, harboring sympathy for Mewni's monsters, a sentiment shared by very few of her fellow Mewnians & royals & was later crystallized by Rhombulus, only to be freed & went to free Globgor after defeating Meteora. *Globgor: A demonic monster who’s Eclipsa’s husband & Meteora’s father who was the King of the Underworld & eloped with Eclipsa to an ancient monster temple where they had a happy marriage & like Eclipsa, was crystallized after the Magic High Commission found out about Meteora. *Hekapoo: A horned humanoid with spiky arms who forges the dimensional scissors. *Jackie Lynn Thomas: A skateboarding classmate who has been Marco's crush since kindergarten. *Janna Ordonia: A mysterious student who hangs out with Star & Marco. *Ludo: A bird-like monster from Mewni who, due to his terrible childhood & need to prove his worth, sought Star's wand so he can use its powers to take over the universe. *Marco Ubaldo Diaz: Star's best friend who helps Star during their fights against the villains using mostly martial arts moves from training in a karate dojo. *Meteora Butterfly: Eclipsa & Globgor’s Mewnian/monster hybrid daughter & the former headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses who was originally a student as King Shastacan who gave her away to St. Olga & erased all records of her by the Magic High Commission. Years later, she eventually replaced St. Olga under the name Miss Heinous & made sure the princesses attending be reformed. Despite her best attempts, Star & Marco infiltrated the school to rescue Pony Head & cause a revolt, making her lose her job, but also causing her to remember who she really was, realizing that she should've been a queen of Mewni. *Mewberty Star: Star's butterfly-like form after being hit with Mewberty. *Mina Loveberry: A magical warrior from Mewni & Star's idol who was a tough & battle-hardened warrior type who favored going to war with Toffee's forces over diplomacy back when Moon was still adjusting to being the Queen of Mewni, is heavily prejudiced toward monsters & upholds the long-established Mewman belief that monsters are dangerous. *Moon Butterfly: Star’s mom who succeeds the throne & leadership of the Magic High Commission when her mother was killed by Toffee & makes a deal with Eclipsa to learn dark magic but realizing the price of using it’s too high, she instead uses it to sever Toffee's finger. *Pony Head: A floating unicorn head & heir to the Pony Head kingdom and oldest of King Pony Head's 7 daughters who’s Star's best friend from Mewni & doesn’t get along with Marco & is sometimes jealous of him when he interacts with Star. *Toffee: An immortal Septarian general who killed Moon’s mother but lost his middle finger on his right hand in the process to her, preventing him from regenerating it, calmly conceded defeat & gained a lifelong grudge against Moon. While often courteous towards enemies & allies alike, he appears to have very little empathy for others & is prepared to maim, kill or manipulate anyone to achieve his goals. *Tom Lucitor: The 3-eyed demon crown prince of the Underworld & Star's ex-boyfriend with anger issues, having hired a life coach to help him learn to control his temper despite expressing jealously towards Marco, but eventually befriended him & making attempts to win back Star's love, which happened while still being friends with Marco. Wreck-It Ralph *Cy-Bug Turbo: Turbo after a Cy-Bug ate him. *King Candy: Turbo's disguise as the corrupt ruler of Sugar Rush & the best racer in the game. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: The eponymous hero of the game Fix-It Felix Jr., where it's his job to fix the building Ralph tries to destroy. *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun: An important NPC of the 1st-person shooter Hero's Duty & was inspired by Samus. *Turbo: The protagonist of an old, classic racing game called TurboTime which was the most popular game in the arcade & loved the attention he gained from players as a result. When a new racing game called RoadBlasters got plugged in, however, he abandoned his own game & tried to take it over out of fear & a desperate sense of self-preservation, though as a result, both games were considered defunct & were unplugged for good, though he somehow survived the destruction of his game & hijacked Sugar Rush. *Vanellope von Schweetz: The princess of the racing game Sugar Rush who was made a glitch after Turbo failed to erased her. Hercules *Hades: The ruler of the Underworld & Zeus’ younger brother who’s also responsible for granting his ownership of the Underworld. Unbeknownst to Zeus & the other deities, however, he despises the Underworld as well as his job, finding them gloomy, depressing & overbearing. Because of this, he secretly plots to overthrow Zeus & rule Mount Olympus. *Hercules: The son of Zeus & Hera & the adoptive son of Amphytryon & Alcmene who retains his god-like strength after Hades’ minions, Pain & Panic kidnapped & failed to kill him but made him mortal. Big Hero 6 *Baymax: An inflatable robot originally built by Tadashi as a medical assistant, but reprogrammed by Hiro to also use martial arts as a member of Big Hero 6. *Fred: A comic book fan & slacker who's also team mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT) & member of Big Hero 6, using a suit that gives the appearance of a lizard-like monster. *Go Go Tomago: A tough, athletic student at SFIT & member of Big Hero 6 who specializes in electromagnetics, uses 2 large discs as wheels/skates when in action & uses smaller discs as weapons. *Hiro Hamada: The leader of Big hero 6 who's a robotics prodigy whose older brother, Tadashi was killed in an explosion at the SFIT. *Honey Lemon: A bubbly & optimistic student at SFIT & part-time Student at San Fransokyo Institution of Art (SFIA), chemistry enthusiast & member of Big Hero 6, using chemical 'bombs' that produce a variety of effects. *Wasabi: A smart, slightly neurotic student at SFIT & member of Big Hero 6 who specializes in lasers & has 2 laser-like blades on his arms when in action. *Yokai: The former head of SFIT turned villain named Professor Robert Callaghan, praised for his innovations on the foundations of robotics as well as the creation of Callaghan's Laws of Robotics who became bent on seeking revenge on Krei Tech Industries' CEO, Alistair Krei after his daughter, Abigail was lost in a test they were doing. The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Judge Claude Frollo: A man who tries to convince the people of Paris that his evil deeds are justified because they’re God's will, though he’s government official who uses his place in power to meet his own extreme ends. *Quasimodo: A hunchback who rings the bells of Notre Dame & strives to be accepted. Gravity Falls *.GIFfany: The sentient main character in the Japanese dating simulator, Romance Academy 7 who becomes infatuated with the player to the point of extreme violence when the player gets close to someone else due to abandonment issues from being sent back frequently, which is what happened with Soos, when he used her game to help him talk to girls & became jealous with Melody after she & Soos flirted & tried to download Soos into the game so he could be with her forever. *Anti-Mabel: An alternate Mabel & the most evil Mabel in the multiverse that went on to pretend to be the Main Mabel in hopes of taking over the main dimension. *Archibald Corduroy: An ancestor of Wendy who was among the lumberfolk commissioned by Nathaniel to construct a grand manor using the illustrious fortune garnered from the Northwest Cover-up, only for the Northwests reneged on their promise & denied the town's commoners entry to the festivities & cursed the family, swearing to return from the dead & exact vengeance upon them should they still refuse the citizens of Gravity Falls admittance to the party until Pacifica finally appeased his spirit. *Blendin Blenjamin Blandin: A time traveler from the year 207̃012 who was sent to Gravity Falls to remove a series of time anomalies left behind by Dipper & Mabel & swore vengeance on them after their actions inadvertently cost him his job & landed him in prison, but has since made up with them & regained his post. *Candy Chiu: 1 of Mabel's friends she hangs out with & was ship teased with Dipper when Stan took the kids on a sabotage trip. *Celestabellebethabelle: A unicorn who lives in the Enchanted Forest & used the pure of heart story to get Mabel, Wendy, Candy & Grenda off her back when they came to her since some of her hair is needed to make a barrier to protect the Mystery Shack. *Fiddleford Hadron "Old Man" McGucket: An old, deranged hillbilly who lived at the Gravity Falls Junkyard & was once a brilliant inventor who worked alongside Ford where excessive memory wipes have left him in his current state of hopeless psychosis, although he has become more sane & normal since remembering his past life. *Gideon Charles Gleeful: A fraudulent child psychic whose hunger for ultimate power motivates him to manipulate & intimidate others into giving him what he wants, but later realizes his former ways are wrong & is trying to restart his life as a good, regular kid. *Gnomes: Tiny humanoids that tried to make Mabel their Gnome Queen to keep themselves from becoming feral, & aren’t respected by other creatures given their short stature, but they compensate for it with their teamwork, despite being susceptible to leaf blowers & high-pitched whistles & are 1 of 5 monsters that Dipper summons in his Final Smash. *Gremloblin: A half gremlin, half goblin creature that lives within the Gravity Falls forest, have the ability to make its prey see their worst nightmare by looking into its eyes, though it could be turned against them if looking at a mirror where it gets scared of wearing glasses like its father & is 1 of 5 monsters that Dipper summons in his Final Smash. *Grenda Grendinator: 1 of Mabel's notable for her large physique, obsession with boys, great physical strength & a deep, masculine voice. *Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramírez: An awkward, lovable man-child who works as the Mystery Shack's current owner & Dipper & Mabel's frequent sidekick on their various adventures. *Manotaurs: Creatures that are Minotaurs, but extremely masculine & 'manly' & live in the "Man Cave." *Mr. What's-His-Face: A shadowy, face-stealing monster Pacifica summoned in an ill-advised attempt to get rid of her wrinkles. *Multi-Bear: A multi-headed black bear with 1 main head, capable of human speech & possessing the prime brain, who was targeted by the Manotaurs for his tastes, was almost killed by Dipper after they sent him to kill him as the last test & wants to hear Disco Girl by BABBA 1 more time before he dies. *Pacifica Northwest: Mabel’s former rival & the great-great granddaughter of supposed town founder Nathaniel who, for her entire life, was brought up to use her family's high status to treat others poorly which had greatly affected her psyche, not helped by their parental abuse, but has a complete change of heart towards everyone, abandoning her family's conceited attitude & long, hidden history of crime, treachery & cover-ups. *Probabilitor Pythagorus Decimaldore the 3.1415th/Probabilitor the Annoying: The greatest wizard in all "mathology," give or take an error of 0.4 from the game, Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons. *Rumble McSkirmish: A video game character from Fight Fighters that Dipper brought to life to get back at Robbie, only to turn on him after revealing he lied to him & is 1 of 5 monsters that Dipper summons in his Final Smash. *Shape Shifter: A cunning, quick-thinking & manipulative creature also known as Experiment #210 by Ford that could change not only its appearance but also its entire form including its voice but can't change into new forms unless it has "scanned" a form or seen a picture of it & can also "mix" forms to create new monsters or become 2 things at once & is 1 of 5 monsters that Dipper summons in his Final Smash. *Stanford "Ford" Filbrick Pines: A paranormal investigator who came to Gravity Falls to study the huge concentration of supernatural activity in & around the town, only to end up in an alternate dimension after a fight with Stan. *Stanley "Stan" Pines: Ford's brother & Dipper & Mabel's great uncle & summer guardian who, after many years of crime & infamy, he has taken up residence in the remote town of Gravity Falls where he exploits local lore & the gullibility of the "dumbest people in the world" to finance himself by running the Mystery Shack before giving the role to Soos. *Summerween Trickster: A creature who’s said to punish children who don’t show proper respect to the Summerween spirit & was created out of uneaten candy who wants to eat people to get back at them for not eating him & 1 of 5 monsters that Dipper summons in his Final Smash. *Tyrone: Dipper's first completed clone that was created by the cloning copy machine during a party at the Mystery Shack. *Waddles: Mabel's pet pig she won at the Mystery Fair. *Wendy Blerble Corduroy: A girl who used to have a part-time job at the Mystery Shack, though she now works as a parks & recreation director & the former object of Dipper’s affections, but also friendly & generous to Dipper & Mabel even though they’re younger than she is. Star Wars *Ahsoka Tano: Anakin's former apprentice. *Battle Droids: Remote-controlled fighting machines that are designed to automatically recognize & attack the enemy, though they’ve shown the capacity & ability to think & act for themselves. *Ben Solo/Kylo Ren: Han & Leia's son & Luke's nephew who's the field leader of the First Order. *Boba Fett: Solo’s rival & the genetic clone of infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett who learned the combat skills necessary to 1 day become a bounty hunter & hardened after Jango's death during the Battle of Geonosis as he swore vengeance on Windu but didn’t take any pleasure in the collateral damage wrought by his mission. Despite realizing the errors of his ways, he swore he would never forgive Windu for the murder of his father. *C-3PO: A Yellow cowardly robot who's with R2. *Chewbecca: A Wookie whose Han & later Rey's partner. *Count Dooku: A respected Jedi Master who was trained by Yoda that fell to the Dark side of the Force after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn & became Darth Sidious' second apprentice. *Darth Maul: A Sith Lord & a master of wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. *Fleet Admiral Gial Ackbar: A member of the Mon Calamari species & the foremost military commander of the Rebel Alliance, leading a small underequipped navy that fell into a trap. *FN-2187/Finn: A former clone trooper who joined the Resistance. *Han Solo: A smuggler who became a leader in the Alliance to restore the Republic & an instrumental figure in the defeat of the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. *Leia Organa: Luke's sister, Han's wife & Kylo's mom who leads the Resistance. *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Anakin & Luke's master. *R2-D2: A small astromech droid who helps Luke & the gang. *Rey: A desert scavenger who became the next person to wield Luke's saber. *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious: The head of the Empire & Vader & Dooku's master. *Snoke: Palpatine & Kylo's master & the head of the First Order. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him) *Stormtroopers: Basic soldiers from the Galactic Empire & the First Order that were infamous for their abysmal accuracy with their ranged weapons. *Super Battle Droids: Sturdier, stronger & deadlier versions of the Battle Droids created by the Confederacy of Independent Systems that could function independently from central computers to fix a flaw that was exploited by the Jedi when it came to the regular droids. Sleepy Beauty *Dragon Maleficent: Maleficent in her dragon form. *Maleficent: An evil fairy who suffered a devastating betrayal from the man she really loved & cared about the most, the future king Stefan, resulting in the loss of her own fairy wings & growing bitter & hateful of him & the world in general. Marvel *Alfather Ultron: Ultron after he took over Asgard. *Annihilus: The ruler of the Negative Zone also known as The Living Death That Walks who was created by the Tyannans, a species of lion-like humanoids & born on the planet Arthos where he stumbled upon the Tyannans’ derelict ship, was able to deftly assimilate all recordings of all the Tyannan technology & culture & then set out to not only right those who wronged him, but to ensure that no one should ever harm him again, though he has darkened, gaining a need to expand the Negative Zone. *Ant-Man: An electronics expert on the brink of poverty named Scott Lang who turned to crime to support his family, but turned over a new leaf after using Hank Pym's suit to stop another crime. *Apocalypse: A mutant named En Sabah Nur or The 1st One who was born 5,000 years ago into a desert tribe in Ancient Egypt who was indoctrinated into the Survival of the Fittest philosophy & the idea that life should be a never-ending struggle of the strong against the weak & each other to earn the right to live & prosper & bonded with the technology of a crashed Celestial ship. *Black Widow: A woman named Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanoff who’s 1 of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top agents & the agency's go to woman for the blackest of black operations with skills in combat & espionage that are seemingly second to none. *Blade: A vampire hunter named Eric Brooks who grudgingly ended up working with the vampire detective Hannibal King against Deacon Frost. *Cable: Scott & a clone of Jean named Madelyn Pryor who's a time-traveling soldier named Nathan Christopher Charles Dayspring Askani'son Summers from the future trying to prevent his apocalyptic timeline from coming to pass. *Captain H.Y.D.R.A.: An evil of Captain America loyal to H.Y.D.R.A. *Captain Marvel: A woman named Carol Susan Jane Danvers that came into contact with the Kree, granting her superpowers. *Carnage: A chaos-obsessed psychopath who bonded with a symbiote made from Spider-Man's suit & the symbiote. *Cyclops: Jean's 2nd-in-command & love-interest & Xavier's teacher's pet who can shoot eyebeams. *Daredevil: A lawyer who was blinded as a kid & fights as a vigilante by night. *Doctor Octopus: A highly intelligent mad scientist who utilizes 4 powerful, mechanical appendages & is obsessed with proving his own genius & destroying Spider-Man. *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme & a leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who was originally a brilliant, yet arrogant neurosurgeon named Stephen Vincent Strange M.D., Ph.D. that lives on 177A Bleecker Street, having become a doctor after his sister Donna drowned, because of a cramp in the 70s & suffered a car accident that had resulted in his hands being crippled & learned of other worlds beyond ours & the art of manipulating their energies & draws energies from timeless realities in order to sustain his youth. *Dormammu: Strange’s arch-enemy who’s a primordial, inter-dimensional entity who’s the ultimate personification of destruction & the ruler of the Dark Dimension, a place where time doesn’t exist, that takes pleasure in causing pain & wants to expand & conquer all other worlds & dimensions to fuse them in, claiming that it would grant them everlasting peace which they all desired. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Elektra Natchios: Matt's college love-interest-turned-assassin who was a college student at New York's Columbia University that left for Japan after the accidental death of her father where her fighting skills were honed to peak human levels, only to get expelled from the Chaste, causing her to join their rival, the Hand. *Falcon: An Afghanistan War veteran turned PTSD counselor named Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson who flies using a one-man powered wing-suit that he used during his military service & subsequently "liberated". *Galactus: The devourer of worlds who was born Galan on the planet Taa, trying to convince the handful of remaining survivors to die gloriously to spare them from the Big Crunch, but was filled with new energy & recreated by the Big Bang & drifted inert for billions of years while new life began to populate the Marvel multiverse. He initially went centuries between feedings, seeking out uninhabited worlds that could support life, but he gradually hungered more frequently & began consuming inhabited worlds if he could find no others. *Gambit: Rogue's boyfriend who's a troubled gambler & can force objects to explode by "charging" them, converting their potential energy into kinetic energy. *Ghost Rider 2: A car mechanic named Robbie Reyes who became the 2nd Ghost Rider to save his younger brother. *Ghost Spider: An alternate version of Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy, Peter's love-interest who was killed by Norman, where she & Peter switched places, except Peter became the Lizard & died after their battle. *God Emperor Doom: Doom after absorbing the power of the Beyonders. *Green Goblin: The head of Oscorp named Norman Osborn whose mind got warped because of the Goblin serum. *Groot: A sentient tree-like alien who became friends with Rocket & only says "I am Groot". *Hawkeye: An archer named Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton who used to be a reluctant enemy of the Avengers before joining them. *Heart of the Universe Thanos: Thanos after he absorbed the Heart of the Universe. *Hela: Odin's first born, Thor's long-lost half-sister & the Goddess of Death whom Odin locked away thousands of years ago & upon finally escaping from her prison, brings unprecedented levels of chaos and destruction to Asgard. *Howard the Duck: A duck-like alien who got stuck on Earth due to an accident. *Hulkbuster Iron Man: An armor Iron Man uses when having to deal with the Hulk. *Human Torch: Susan's younger brother named Johnathan "Johnny" Storm who gained pyrokinesis & the ability to set himself on fire. *Iron Fist: The rich multi-millionaire head of the Rand corporation named Daniel "Danny" Rand, a master of Kung Fu & defender of the ancient city of K'un L'un. *Iron Spider: Spider-Man in a more high-tech suit. *Invisible Woman: Reed's wife named Susan Storm Richards who gained invisibility & can create forcefields. *Jewel: A private investigator named Jessica Campbell-Jones who discovered she had superpowers after her family was killed in the car accident with a chemical truck. *Juggernaut: Xavier's half-brother named Cain Marko who gained powers thanks to the Gem of Cyttorak. *Killmonger: A former American black-ops soldier named N'Jadaka a.k.a. Erik Stevens who attempts a coup against the royal family of Wakanda to exact his revenge on them for their treatment of his father, N'Jobu. *Kingpin: Daredevil's arch-nemesis who began his life as a poor child in New York City, bullied by his classmates due to his obesity, but began training himself in physical combat, until he was eventually discovered by Don Rigoletto & became his bodyguard & right-hand man until he killed him and took control of his criminal empire, immediately becoming 1 of the most powerful figures in New York's underworld. *Luke Cage: An man from Harlem named Carl Lucas who was convicted of a crime he didn't commit, but was offered a chance at parole if he'd participate in a prison experiment on cell regeneration, only to be sabotaged by a prison guard with a grudge against him, granting him super strength & nigh invulnerability & became inspired a 'hero for hire', helping out anyone who could pay his price. *Magneto: Xavier's former best friend & the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, a mutant terrorist cell claiming responsibility for attacks all around the globe & the arch-rivals of the X-Men, who was a Jew named Magnus Erikson, born with the power to manipulate magnetic fields & the entire electro-magnetic spectrum, that witnessed & endured some of the very worst of what humanity had to offer & declared war on humankind, because he concluded that force was the only thing humans understood & the only thing that would save mutants from an identical fate,. *Man-Thing: A plant-like creature living mostly by instinct, hardly aware of his former life as a biochemist named Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis attempting to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum, only to find out that A.I.M. has been operating in the area, but crashes his car into a swamp where chemical & magical forces instantly transform him into what he is now. *Mephisto: An embodiment of ultimate evil & a powerful Hell Lord who antagonized just about everyone but tends to single out those who are especially noble like Thor. *Mister Fantastic: The leader of the Fantastic 4 named Reed Richards who was given elasticity. *Mister Negative: An illegal Chinese immigrant & the head of F.E.A.S.T. named Martin Li who got his powers from the Devil's Breath virus that killed his parents & led to his vendetta against Norman. *M.O.D.O.K.: A lowly technician working for A.I.M. named George Tarleton who was nothing special until he was picked by their Scientist Supreme to be genetically altered into a living computer, only to be driven mad by the procedures performed on him. *Ms. Marvel: A nerdy teenage girl from a Pakistani-American family of Muslim faith named Kamala Khan who, after being exposed to Terrigen Mist, discovers she has Inhuman DNA & her latent shapeshifting power becomes apparent. *Mystique: Magneto's 100-year old shapeshifting right-hand woman & Rogue's adoptive mother. *Nova: A normal teenager named Richard Rider who was chosen by a dying alien to carry his power, making him a member of Nova Corps, an intergalactic police force. *Phoenix: Professor X's protegee & the field leader of the X-Men named Jean Grey who became host to the Phoenix Force. *Psylocke: A mutant named Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock specializing in telekinesis & psionic weapons. *Punisher: A vigilante who’s a war veteran of the Gulf War named Francis “Frank” Castle & lost his wife Maria & son in a gang war, beginning his 1 man war on the criminal underbelly to bring punishment to those that the justice system couldn't reach. *Quicksliver: 1 of Magneto's 2 minions named Pietro Maximoff who has super-speed. *Red Skull: Captain America's disfigured arch-enemy named Johann Schmidt & the leader of H.Y.D.R.A. who became inspired by Hitler & eventually became his second-in-command. *Rescue: Stark's secretary, assistant & longtime friend named Virginia "Pepper" Potts who sustained multiple internal injuries after being caught in a terrorist explosion caused by Ezekiel Stane & was given a strong magnet in her chest as well as a suit of armor & a heart implant of her own. *Rocket Raccoon: A sentient raccoon named 89P13 who's notable for his deceptively scrappy attitude, extensive knowledge of weaponry & plentiful connections in the cosmic underworld. *Rogue: A mutant named Anne Marie who can gain the abilties of anyone she touches, which could also kill them if contact takes too long. *Rune King Thor: Thor after having sacrificed his eyes to gain more knowledge than Odin. *Scarlet Witch: Pietro's twin sister named Wanda Maximoff who wields all kinds of magic. *She-Hulk: Bruce's lawyerly cousin named Jennifer Walters who got mutated after being gravely injured & received an emergency transfusion of his irradiated blood. *Silver Surfer: Galactus' herald & Stan Lee's favorite character he created named Norrin Rand who became his herald to spare his planet, Zenn-La. *Spider-Man 2: A teenager named Miles Morales who has taken on the identity following the death of his universe's Peter. *Squirrel Girl: An optimistic young woman named Doreen Green with “the powers of a squirrel, the powers of a girl” & has a squirrel named Tippy Toe with her. *Star-Lord: The leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who’s a self-styled desperado named Peter Jason Quill that was born to a human mother on Earth but spent much of his life in the vast reaches of space, claiming to be the successor to a being called the "Master of the Sun", but in reality, he was actually a former cabin boy on a space pirate vessel who tried to make a name for himself in his years in the Xandar controlled Kyln prison. *Storm: A former thief named Ororo Munroe who gained the ability to control the weather. *Surtur: A fire being composed of "living" flame so strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature from Asgard who’s the ruler of Muspelheim & seeks to start Ragnarök & cleanse the Omniverse of all life save for his kind. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Thing: Reed's best friend named Benjamin "Ben" Grimm who became an orange rock golem. *Thorbuster Iron Man: An armor Iron Man uses when having to deal with Thor. *Thunderstrike: An oncology doctor named Jane Foster who was Thor's original love interest before she picked up Mjölnir. *Venom: A disgruntled journalist named Edward "Eddie" Brock who bonded with the symbiote Peter used to have. *Vision: A robot Ultron created to help him destroy humanity only to turn on him. *War Machine: A Marine combat pilot named James "Rhodey" Rhodes who's Tony's partner & has been Iron Man in times when Tony's struggling with his alcoholism. *Wasp: Pym's daughter named Hope van Dyne who assists him in the training of Scott, specifically with the physical training & martial arts. *White Queen: A former leader of the Hellfire Club named Emma Frost who eventually joined the X-Men. *White Wolf: Captain America's sidekick named James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes who was brainwashed into being a H.Y.D.R.A. agent after being unfrozen himself before being snapped out of it & rejoining Cap. *Worldbreaker Hulk: A supercharged Hulk where 1 step can rock the Eastern seaboard. *World War Hulk: Hulk after he was tricked by the Illuminati into being sent to another planet & came back with a vengeance. Fantasia *Chernabog: A demon based on the God of the Night in Slavic mythology, despite being called Satan by the conductor of Night on Bald Mountain & a ruthless monster, feared by all who encounter him who emerges from the peak of Mount Triglav in Slovenia at the Witches' Sabbath to summon all his minions who dance furiously as he throws them into the mountain's fiery pit. SpongeBob SquarePants *Abrasive SpongeBob: SpongeBob after he got an abrasive side to be more assertive. *Bubble Bass: A former bully of SpongeBob who tried to destroy his self-confidence by hiding the pickles of his Krabby Patty underneath his tongue. *Dirty Bubble: A sentient bubble from Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy's rogue gallery. *Eugene H. Krabs: SpongeBob & Squidward's boss at the Krusty Krab who can be just as bad as Plankton. *Fryboy: 1 of SpongeBob's superhero personas he used when Plankton brainwashed Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy into making everyone eat at the Chum Bucket since there was a Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy-themed party going on. *Gary: SpongeBob's pet snail. *Johnny Elaine: An announcer & news "anchorfish" who preceded Perch in the show. *Karen: Plankton's computer wife who helps him on his conquests, though he did once replace her. *King Neptune: The king of the ocean who once froze Krabs & almost cooked him because Plankton framed him. *Larry: A lobster who was once made the floor manager of the Krusty Krab & ran his own gym. *Man Ray: The show's version of Black Manta who's an on again off again enemy to Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, SpongeBob & Patrick. *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy: A old crime-fighting duo who SpongeBob & Patrick get out of retirement. *Mermaid Man SpongeBob: 1 of SpongeBob's superhero personas he used to get Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy out of retirement, the time he spent the day with them after getting the Conch Signal & the time he & Patrick were pretending to be them. *Mrs. Puff: A puffer-fish who's SpongeBob's teacher at boating school & tries to get SpongeBob to pass, so she wouldn't have to deal him anymore. *Normal SpongeBob: SpongeBob after annoying Squidward 1 too many times & watching a tape on how to be normal. *Patchy & Potty: A pirate who's SpongeBob's biggest fan & his puppet-like parrot. *Patrick Star: SpongeBob's best friend who's an overweight pink sea star that lives under a brown rock in Bikini Bottom. *Pearl Krabs: Krab's daughter who's a sperm whale that acts like the stereotypical teenager & says coral instead of cool. *Perch Perkins: The main anchorman for Bikini Bottom. *Sandy Cheeks: A squirrel from Texas who serves as the Bikini Bottom's scientist & karate master. *Sheldon J. Plankton: A plankton who was Mr. Krab’s former best friend turn business rival that were both were considered outcasts by other kids, until they had a falling out & became obsessed with obtaining the Krabby Patty formula & running the Krusty Krab out of business. *Squidward Q. Tentacles: SpongeBob's next-door neighbor who's an octopus that SpongeBob annoys with Patrick & works as the Krusty Krab cashier. *Squilliam Fancyson: Squidward's rival from high school who Squidward is jealous of, even though he was able to get even with him. *The Flying Dutchman: A ghost of a feared pirate captain who somehow got scared by SpongeBob shaving his head until his brain visible. *The Quickster: 1 of SpongeBob's superhero personas he used when Mermaid Man needed a team after Barnacle Boy became a villain. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *2003 Donatello: A Donnie who was mutated during 1 fight with mutated creatures. *2003 Leonardo: A Leo who was the hardest on himself. *2003 Michelangelo: A Mikey who was the 1st to have the Mikey's personality. *2003 Raphael: A Raph who was the 1st to have the current Raph's personality. *2012 Donatello: A Donnie with a lisp. *2012 Leonardo: A Leo whose voice changed halfway through the show because his original voice actor was fired for a obesity-related tweet. *2012 Raphael: A Raph who once raised Slash & Chompy Picasso. *April O'Neil: A girl who’s a skilled computer programmer & Baxter’s former assistant who helped program his M.O.U.S.E.R.S. but, after discovering Baxter was using them to burrow into bank vaults, she fled his workshop where his robots chased her into the sewer where she was promptly saved by 3 of the Turtles, becoming fiercely loyal to her mutant friends, though somewhat reckless, too. *Armaggon: A vicious alien great white shark bounty hunter and space assassin who's wanted in 87 star systems, wears an armor that turns into a shark-like form when traveling through space & is an old friend of Dregg. *Baxter Stockman: The head scientist of Stockman Industries who founded his company to find a cure for a disease that claimed the life of his mother as a child & whose devotion to his cause had him make hasty decisions that put his company near bankruptcy, something he desperately tries to hide & in secret steals money to fund his research using his M.O.U.S.E.R.S. as well as giving some of the money to Shredder. Once push came to shove, he whipped out a flight armor which has a fly-themed to it to hold his own in a fight, but after an incident with mutagen, the armor became fused to his body, at the cost of his sanity. *Bebop: A pimp-like manager of Stockman Industries who also worked as a professional thief at night named Anton Zeck who was hired to steal Shredder's helmet, only to become a mutant warthog after he was caught. *Casey Jones: A corrections officer turned vigilante who wears a hockey mask & wields a hockey stick as a weapon. *Ch'rell: A rogue Ultrom who stole another Shredder's identity. *Classic Donatello: A Donnie whose inventions don't work most of the time. *Classic Kraang: A former member of the 2012 Kraang who banished him to the 2D world due to his incompetence. *Classic Leonardo: A Leo who doesn't take his leadership role as seriously. *Classic Michelangelo: A Mikey who was the stereotypical 90s person. *Classic Raphael: A Raph who's more of a jokester. *Classic Shredder: A more incompetent Shredder who teamed up with Kraang. *Commander Mozar: The supreme commander of the Triceraton fleet with a broken horn and a prosthetic beak & a cunning & brutal military commander that aims to destroy the enemy at any cost. *Cyber Shredder: A cybernetic clone of the Utrom Shredder created using a combination of Utrom technology & Earth machinery. *Dark Leonardo: Leo when he was part of the Foot. *Emperor Zanmoran: The ruler of the Triceraton Empire who’s a sadistic ruler, having decreed Earth's destruction due to its Kraang infestation. *Fishface: A Brazilian street urchin named Xever Montes who was left to roam the criminal underworld of São Paulo, eventually being recruited by Shredder after attempting to steal something belonging to him. He later mutated after touching a snakehead in a Chinatown marketplace & wears a water-breathing rig & mechanical legs developed by Stockman. *Fugitoid: An alien scientist named Zayton Honeycutt from Dimension X who originally created the Heart of Darkness as a power source until he was bribed by Subprime to sell it to them & was reconstructed into an android after his body was destroyed by a Triceraton attack on his lab with his brain left intact. *Hun: The leader of the Purple Dragons & a high expert in the martial arts. *Irma Langinstein: April's best friend outside of the Turtles. *Karai: A master Kunoichi adopted into The Foot by Shredder as his daughter who’s a teenager who enjoys having the freedom to make her own mistakes & cause trouble. She then discovered her true heritage in The Hamato Clan & the Turtles as her actual name is Hamato Miwa, learning that Shredder killed her mother, Tang Shen & lied to her & that Splinter was her actual father. *Kavaxas: The lord of the Demodragons, a race of demonic dragon-like entities & the ruler of the Netherworld who desires to unleash his demonic army on the world & destroy humanity, craving only destruction & chaos where he goes. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Kraang: The leader of the Kraang who, originally an Utrom scientist, discovered mutagen within the Kraathatrogon worms & used his research to evolve into his current state while using his gained psychic powers to enslave most of his species & rename them after himself. *Kraang Subprime: An Utrom turncoat serving as the Kraang's master spy named Knight, being the only one among them to fully master the human language. *LARP Donatello: A Donnie LARPing as a wizard. *LARP Leonardo: A Leo LARPing as a knight. *LARP Michelangelo: A Mikey LARPing as a elf archer. *LARP Raphael: A Raph LARPing as a barbarian. *Leatherhead: An American alligator that was mutated by the Kraang after the parents of his owner flushed him down the toilet. *Live-Action Donatello: Donnie's live-action appearance. *Live-Action Leonardo: Leo's live-action appearance. *Live-Action Michelangelo: Mikey's live-action appearance. *Live-Action Raphael: Raph's live-action appearance. *Lord Vringath Dregg: The ruler of Planet Sectoid, Newtralizer & Armaggon’s boss & the most vicious alien gangster in the galaxy & has the fighting power to back it up, demanding respect & fear from those around him & is quick to react with violence when offended. *Maximus Kong: Leo who became just as bad as Shredder due to a Mutagen bomb affecting his mind. *Mirage Donatello: Donnie's original incarnation. *Mirage Leonardo: Leo's original incarnation. *Mirage Michelangelo: Mikey's original incarnation. *Mirage Raphael: Raph's original incarnation. *Miyamoto Usagi: A highly skilled Samurai Rabbit from another dimension & the loyal bodyguard of a boy named Kintaro who’s said to possess superhuman abilities. *Mona Lisa: A highly skilled Salamandrian & Raphael's love interest named Lt. Y'Gythgba. *Newtralizer: A Salamandrian named K'Vathrak who’s the arch-enemy to the Kraang, though he has become enemies with the Turtles & a traitorous war criminal who worked as a bounty hunter & personal assassin to Dregg. *Rahzar: A super mutant Akita who was originally a human martial arts star & top student of Shredder's named Chris Bradford, owning a chain of dojos across the country for recruiting Foot Soldiers & became so popular that he even got his own TV show called Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew. *Rat King: A man named Dr. Victor Falco who used Tyler Rockwell in an experiment assigned to him by the Ultroms, mutating him into a mutant monkey to extract a psychic-neuro chemical from his brain, only for sewer rats chewed through some cables & was injured by the flames, but the neuro chemical splattered on him, disfiguring him, but also giving him a psychic connection to rats, using his new ability to control the rats in his lab & began plotting to use his powers to take over New York City which led to him trying to turn Splinter against the Turtles. *Renet: A young, immature time sorceress & the girl who Mikey has a crush on who seems to reciprocate his feelings. *Rise Donatello: A Donnie whose staff is also a selfie stick. *Rise Leonardo: A Leo who isn't ready to be leader. *Rise Michelangelo: A Mikey who can be considered a pizza critic. *Rise Raphael: A Raph who's the leader of the Turtles. *Rocksteady: A mutant white rhinoceros & Bebop’s partner who was originally a Russian arms dealer with ties to Shredder & The Foot Clan named Ivan Steranko who doesn’t care about others but is willing to be reasonable in dealing when the opportunities present themselves before he was pushed into a vat of mutagen. *Savanti Alfonso Juanito Gerlero Santiago Romero: A mutant time master who plots to obtain Lord Simultaneous' Time Scepter. *Sergeant Zog: A Triceraton who serves as a scout for the Triceraton army, but due to being poisoned by Earth's atmosphere, became delusional & rambling on about his mission. *Saeko "Shini" Shinigami: A Shinto mystic witch from the Butterfly Clan who’s an old friend of Karai from Japan who take orders from her without hesitation & arguing as she saved her after her clan was killed by the Foot, though she had to be hidden from Shredder, so he wouldn’t kill her & had to deal with culture shock when she moved to New York, though April did help her. *Shinobi Donatello: Donnie when he was out for Shredder's blood. *Shinobi Leonardo: Leo when he was out for Shredder's blood. *Shinobi Michelangelo: Mikey when he was out for Shredder's blood. *Shinobi Raphael: Raph when he was out for Shredder's blood. *Slash: A mutant snapping turtle known as Specimen 6 created in Stockman Industries where he was a lot more unstable & escaped around the time April was chased by Baxter’s M.O.U.S.E.R.S. He got his name for the long claw slashes he left & started to speak eloquently & started to change his view towards the Turtles after injecting himself with some of Splinter’s blood. *Space Donatello: Donnie when he was in space. *Space Leonardo: Leo when he was in space. *Space Michelangelo: Mikey when he was in space. *Space Raphael: Raph when he was in space. *Splinter: The Turtles' reincarnated father named Hamato Yoshi who was killed by Shredder's ancestor & trained the Turtles ninjutsu. *Tengu Shredder: A Shredder possessed by a tengu demon he defeated. *The Green Defender: Raph's solo superhero persona when he thought he was going to die soon. *Tiger Claw: A mutant who used to be a boy named Takeshi who was playing in a park when they were subsequently captured, experimented on by the Kraang & splashed with Mutagen, which mutated him into a Bengal tiger, but escaped & left his village resorting to performing as circus animals before becoming a part of the criminal underworld becoming the most dreaded assassin, feared throughout Asia. *Tokka: A kaiju-sized turtle-shaped monster who’s 1 of the 6 known Cosmic Monsters. *Vision Quest Donatello: A Donnie who wields an ax during a vision quest. *Vision Quest Leonardo: A Leo who gets into archery during a vision quest. *Vision Quest Michelangelo: A Mikey who wields sickles. *Vision Quest Raphael: A Raph who attacks with claws & fire during a vision quest. Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra *Aang: An Air Nomad born in 12 BG & the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War who’s the only person capable of using all 4 bending arts: airbending, waterbending, earthbending & firebending, the 1st being the one he’s most proficient at. *Asami Sato: The only child of wealthy industrialist Hiroshi, who invented the "Satomobile" & who's a trained engineer, skilled pilot and driver & competent unarmed combatant. *Katara: A water-bender who joins Aang on his adventures to stop Ozai. *Ozai: The absolute ruler of the Fire Nation during the final years of the Hundred Year & Zuko & Azula’s father who’s 1 of the most powerful firebenders in the world who plans to utilize Sozin's Comet, a massive comet that comes every century, to burn down the Earth Kingdom, renounce the title of Fire Lord & declaring himself the Phoenix King. *Sokka: Katara's brother who joins Aang on his adventures to stop Ozai. *Vaatu: The spirit of chaos & darkness & Raava’s rival who’s the 1st spirit to cross over into the mortal world, breaking down the barrier that separated it from the plane of spirits & creating the Northern & Southern spirit portals in the process, enabling other spirits to do the same. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) Invader Zim *Almighty Tallests Red & Purple: The leaders of the Irken Empire that are chosen for their height, despite not being tall as they’re wearing suits to appear tall, who both despise Zim, where they reluctantly check up on Zim & his "mission". *Dib Membrane: Zim's rival who tries to expose him as an alien. *Gaz Membrane: Dib's sister who doesn't care about helping Dib expose Zim. *Professor Membrane: Dib & Gaz's scientist father who seems oblivious to Zim's antics. *Zim: An Irken who gets sent to Earth by Almighty Red & Purple just to get rid of him. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Carol: K.O.'s mother & the owner of Fitness Dojo. *Dendy: K.O.'s classmate & friend with a high intellect & a love for technology. *Enid: A co-worker at Mr. Gar's store who fights like a Ninja & often utilizes techniques that would seem familiar to anyone that watches a lot of Shonen Anime. *K.O.: An excitable young lad with a love of battling & even bigger sense of justice who works as an employee at Gar's Bodega. *Lord Boxman: The owner of Box More who menaces Lakewood Plaza. *Professor Venomous: An evil bioengineer who's 1 of Lord Boxman's clients. *Radicles "Rad": A meathead alien with telekinesis from Planet X that manages the stocking at Gar's Bodega & fights using his brute strength, resembling Martial Arts. *Red Action: The leader of a group of teens that hangs out behind the bodega & a cyborg from the future that became trapped when her time machine broke. *T.K.O.: A manifestation of K.O.'s negative emotions sealed within his subconscious. DC *Alexander "Lex" Luthor: Superman's arch-nemesis who's 1 of the most gifted beings alive whose single-minded & often brutal focus puts him at odds with The Man of Steel. *Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce's butler. *Anti-Monitor: The evil counterpart of The Monitor who's a churning mass of energy underneath his durable armor & tried to consume all of the Multiverse into his dimension. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Ares: The God of War & Zeus' son who believes he had made a mistake in creating humans, believing them to be easily corrupted & capable of great evil. *Atrocitus: The leader of the Red Lantern Corps & the one who killed Abin Sur after his life was ruined by Manhunters. *Bane: A man named Antonio Diego who, forced to serve a life sentence for the crimes of his father, was born & raised in the underground prison, Peña Duro & forged himself into the pinnacle of physical & mental potential all without seeing the light of day. *Batgirl: Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon's daughter who's an extremely intelligence detective & martial artist who maintains a civilian identity as a librarian. *Batwoman: 1 of the many vigilantes named Katherine "Kate" Kain who protect Gotham City who, after being dismissed from the military for being an unknown reason, had been living a directionless party-girl heiress life until, on a dark night, a chance encounter with Batman inspired her to find a new calling in life. *Black Adam: A slave in Kahndaq named Teth-Adam who met Shazam & killed his nephew, Aman, seeing it as a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. *Black Canary: Arrow's love-interest named Dinah Drake Lance who was born into a family of crime fighters & followed in her parents' footsteps before discovering her ‘Canary Cry'. *Blackfire: Starfire's older sister named Komand'r who, unhappy she wasn't picked to be the next Queen of Tamaran, toke over the planet & exiled her sister, only to learn where she is now. *Black Lightning: A superhero named Jefferson Pierce who grew up in a slum in Metropolis, made good as an athlete & returned to his old neighborhood to teach at the high school, only to become a superhero again after finding the neighborhood in the grip of organized crime, equipped with a belt that gave him electrical powers, thought he could manifest the powers without the belt later on. *Blue Beetle: A teen named Jamie Reyes who became the latest host of the Scarab. *Brainiac: A super-intelligent alien being named Vril Drox from the planet Colu who has proven to be 1 of Superman's greatest enemies. *Cheetah: A woman named Barbara Ann Minerva who was raised in a grope home to worship ancient civilizations & was stabbed with a mystic knife that didn't kill her but turned her into what she is now. *Cosmic Armor Superman: A Sentential woken up in a body of pure thought that resembles Superman. *Cyborg: A former college athlete named Victor "Vic" Stone who, following a horrible accident, crafted cybernetics for himself via a Mother Box. *Darkseid: 1 of the most powerful beings in existence & the supreme monarch of planet Apokolips named Uxas who seeks to bend everything & everyone to his will & remake the cosmos in his image, while searching for the Anti-Life Equation. *Deadshot: An assassin named Floyd Lawton with expert marksmanship in a wide variety of weapons. *Deathstroke: An accomplished soldier in the United States Armed Forces named Slade Wilson who was chosen for his distinctive service to take part in a covert experimental super-soldier program where he was subjected to mental & physical augmentation. *Demon of Azarath: An alternate version of Raven who never cut ties with Trigon. *Doctor Fate: A man named Kent V Nelson whose latest to take the mantle. *Doomsday: A powerful "Kryptonian Deformity" that was created when Luthor used the Genesis Chamber to splice his DNA & that of Zod's. *Firestorm: A pyrokinetic superhero that has the consciousness of 2 people, Professor Martin Stein & 1 of his classmates, Ronnie Roy Raymond. *God of Knowledge Batman: Batman after sitting the Chair of Morbius. *Green Arrow: A spoiled, thrill-seeking playboy named Oliver "Ollie" Jonas Queen who was left stranded on a deserted island for several years & trained to become a master archer in order to survive. *Harley Quinn: A long-time enemy of Batman & the Joker's henchgirl & lover named Harleen Quinzel. *Hellbat Batman: Batman wearing armor to help him fight in battles beyond his strength level. *Hawkgirl: Hawkman's partner named Kendra Saunders who became a Justice League member. *Jessica Cruz: The newest human to have become a Green Lantern. *John Stewart: An architect, social activist & United States Marine sniper who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to be 1 of the Green Lanterns for Sector 2814. *Jonah Hex: A former Confederate soldier & morally ambiguous gunslinger in the Old West with knowledge of time travel. *Katana: A sword-wielding samurai assassin named Tatsu Yamashiro whose blade is the Soultaker Sword, a mystical relic that steals the essence of those it slays & stores them inside. *Killer Frost: A cyrokinetic named Caitlin Snow who's part of Flash's group. *Kyle Rayner: A graphic artist that became a Green Lantern after Hal was possessed by Parallax. *Lady Legasus: An alternate version of Raven that discovers what her legs are capable of. *Larfleeze: The solo member of the Orange Lantern Corps. *Lobo: A member of the Czarnian race, a species with biology which made it difficult for any member to be killed, who were all killed except him & has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties in order to make a living for himself. *Lucifer Morningstar: A fallen angel who gave up being the Lord of Hell to run a piano bar in Los Angeles. *Martian Manhunter: A inhabitant of Mars during the era of the Green Martians named J'onn J'onzz that was the only survivor of his people after a planet-wide act of genocide enacted by his brother, Ma'alefa'ak, causing him to travel to Earth where he would set up a number of identities using his shape shifting powers including Calvin Swanwick. *Mega Legasus: A more powerful version of Lady Legasus. *Nightwing: Batman's former sidekick named Richard "Dick" Grayson who, born to a family of acrobats, began his life with an exciting childhood growing up in the circus, only for them to die because of Black Mask. *Parallax: An energy creature that's the embodiment of fear & possessed Hal at 1 point. *Poison Ivy: 1 of Batman's most lethal enemies & perhaps the world's most prominent eco-terrorist named Pamela Elizabeth Isley with a unique ability to control & manipulate plants. *Ra's al Ghul: The head of the League of Assassins named Herni Ducard who gained immortality because of the Pit of Lazarus. *Red Hood: The 2nd Robin named Jason Todd who was killed by Joker, but was resurrected through the Lazarus Pit & became a gun-slinging vigilante. *Reverse-Flash: A speedster from the future named Eobard Thawne who killed Barry's mom, Nora. *Shazam: A orphaned boy named William "Billy" Batson who was chosen by a wizard to be a champion of good, gifted with the power of 6 legendary Greek figures & became an adult superhero. *Starfire the Terrible: An alternate version of Starfire when she decides to cheer Robin up since Robin was too stupid to remember Deathstroke being his arch-nemesis. *Starro: An intelligent alien lifeform resembling a giant starfish with a central eye & prehensile extremities that comes from a race of parasites that conquered planets with "motherstars" that released spores to take mental control of a population. (Note: He's unlocked after fighting him.) *Swamp Thing: A botanist named Alec Holland who was working on a secret restorative formula in the Louisiana swamps that can "make forests out of deserts" & was became a humanoid plant after he was splashed with burning chemicals & fell into the muck-filled swamp because of a bomb planted by Nathan Emery's agents, who wanted it. *Star Sapphire: Hal's girlfriend named Carol Ferris who became part of the Star Sapphire Corps. *Steppenwolf: Darkseid's uncle who helps his nephew look for the Anti-Life Equation. *Supergirl: An ancient member of the House of El & Superman's ancient ancestor named Kara Zor-El who was assigned to the Fortress of Solitude & sent out into the universe where she might aid in the terraforming of new worlds, only to call 1 her new home. *Thaal Sinestro: A former Green Lantern who later founded the Sinestro Corps. *The Atom: A physics prodigy named Ryan Choi who took on the mantle when his mentor, Ray Palmer mysteriously disappeared. *Titan Joker: Joker after injecting himself with the Titan serum. *Trigon: Raven's father who was originally born of celestial blasphemy, spreading viral like evil that would corrupt worlds & civilizations into self destruction. *Vibe: A mechanical engineering genius at S.T.A.R. Labs named Cisco Ramon with known metahuman powers to detect anomalies within reality & sonic manipulation. *Zatanna: The daughter of adventurer John Zatara & his wife Sindella & a member of the mystic tribe of sorcerers called the Hidden Ones or Homo Magi that inherited her mother's ability to manipulate magic & her father's penchant for heroism. Bosses *Rathalos (Monster Hunter) *Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Dracula (Castlevania) *All For One (My Hero Academia) *Galleom *Yellow Devil (Mega Man) *Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze) *Duon *Vaatu (The Legend of Korra) *Zeus (God of War) *Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Deviljho (Monster Hunter) *Snoke (Star Wars) *Galamoth (Castlevania) *Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Starro (DC) *Broly (Dragon Ball) *Giygas (Earthbound) *The Master (Doctor Who) *Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Zansa (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Yiazmat (Final Fantasy XII) *Surtur (Marvel) *Gore Magala (Monster Hunter) *Jergingha (The Wonderful 101) *W.D. Gaster (Undertale) *Antasma (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Anti-Monitor (DC) *Master Hand & Crazy Hand *Galeem (Final Boss) Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Godzilla Category:Spawn Category:Ruby Gloom Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Mario Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Star Wars Category:Yoshi Category:My Hero Academia Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Toho Category:Warner Bros. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Metroid Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:Pikmin Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Category:Pikachu Category:Games Category:Mother Category:Fire Emblem Category:Animal Crossing series Category:Ice Climbers Category:Punch-Out Category:Golden Sun Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Splatoon Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Marvel Category:Iron Man Category:Ant-Man Category:Wasp Category:Captain America Category:Black Widow Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Black Panther Category:Square Enix Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Venom Category:Black Cat Category:Bomberman Category:Doctor Strange Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Konami Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Daredevil Category:Hawkeye Category:Pac-Man Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo switch games Category:Activision Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Banditcoot Category:Captain Marvel Category:Nova Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Skylanders Category:The Punisher Category:Ghost Rider Category:Street Fighter Category:X-Men Category:X-men Category:Wolverine Category:Cyclops Category:Castlevania Category:Deadpool Category:Fantastic Four Category:DC Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Batman Category:Nightwing Category:The Joker Category:Deathstroke Category:Darkstalkers Category:Superman Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:T-rated Games Category:T-Rated games Category:T-rated games Category:Devil May Cry Category:Lobo Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Bayonetta Category:Aquaman Category:Firestorm Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Justice League Category:Justice league Category:Green Arrow Category:Arrow Category:Arrowverse Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Shazam Category:Cyborg Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Blue Beetle Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Red Hood Category:Dead Rising Category:God of War Category:Minecraft Category:Mojang Category:Valve Corporation Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Team Fortress Category:Portal Category:Doom Category:Dr Doom Category:Overwatch Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Cuphead Category:Undertale Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Peter Pan Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Mulan Category:Moana Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Fantasia Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:The Incredibles Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kim Possible Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Shonen Jump Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Attack on Titan Category:Doctor Who Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Invader Zim Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Avatar